Sombras del pasado
by x-Dianond-Dancer-X
Summary: las decisiones de un pequeño pony alteraran la historia en equestria y de las leyes del reino, una guerra asecha la paz, un amor prohibido, dolor, sufrimiento y amistad ¿los prejuicios serán olvidados? todo puede pasar en un instante. lo sagrado y lo corrupto, un fic muy estremecedor donde se tomaran temas de controversia. Es para gente de mente abierta y amplio criterio.
1. Chapter 1

Es curioso como todo termina y te das cuenta de lo que hiciste y no concluiste.

Sé que en ciertos aspectos de mi vida estuvo llena de desilusión y pena pero en algún momento hallas la felicidad y todo lo que sufriste tiene un significado.

Solo puedo mirar lo que he logrado y decir con certeza que ya no estoy solo.

Esta es la historia de mi vida, de cómo supere el odio y el prejuicio y encontré la amistad, que el amor que tuve de pequeño no fue en vano.

Yo soy Diamond Dancer y soy el hijo de shadow Dancer y Cristal Dust.

Capítulo 1 milagro en la nieve

Ase mucho pero mucho tiempo, muy al norte, más allá del imperio de cristal una pareja de ponis resguardados en una tienda de acampar esperaban la llegada de su primer hijo, con mucha alegría la madre sostiene un pequeño potro de color blanco con crin y cola color plata de ojos amarillos, lo mira con esa ternura que solo una madre puede dar, mientras tanto el padre, con una mirada relajada y con un porte casi como el de un rey se acerca a los dos y los abrasa con tanto amor que podrida derretir todo el hielo de ese lugar, así es ese pequeño potro soy yo.

Ellos no eren como los otros ponis, mi padre Sahdow Dancer perteneció a la guardia de canterlot y mi madre Cristal Dust, una Pegaso de cloudsdale la cual perteneció al bastión ala de plata fueron designados a una misión de reconocimiento, para encontrar nuevas tierras y forjar alianzas y en su travesía encontraron el amor y como resultado yo.

Yo no era como otros ponis, avía nacido con alas y un pequeño cuerno, era un alicornio, en ese tiempo solo existían unos pocos y todos pertenecían a la realeza, eso no importo en ese momento solo importaba que estaba bien y sano o es lo que mi padre me contaba (risa), los primeros días no salí ya que había una tormenta pero mi padre guardo suficientes provisiones, tiempo después la tormenta seso y mis padres decidieron salir con migo para que pudiera conocer el lugar, mi madre había tejido un suéter para mí de color gris como el pelaje de mi padre, al salir el frio era desgarrador, yo temblaba a pesar del grueso suéter, mi madre al darse cuenta me puso debajo de su ala y de inmediato el frio desapareció, mi padre por el contrario ya se había acostumbrado y no tenía nada que lo abrigara, claro él fue un guardia y está acostumbrado a todo al igual que mi madre.

En ese momento al salir de la tienda me di cuenta que el lugar donde nací no era la gran cosa pero aun así era mi hogar, dimos un pequeño paseo por casi una hora, la nieve se avía compactado lo suficiente como para soportar una ciudad lo cual me facilitaba caminar, al cabo de un rato ya me había acostumbrado al frio y me separe de ella para ir con mi padre, me dijo con una vos casi celestial que tuviera cuidado que no me alejara de él, yo con una sonrisa y asintiendo me dirigí con mi padre que no estaba muy lejos de nosotros, el me recibe con una de sus patas y sonriendo me dice (hola pequeñín ) mientras me abrasa con ternura, mi madre nos alcanza volando ya que estaba preocupada porque yo salí corriendo y eso la asustó ( obviamente me quiere mucho ).

Ya estando los tres juntos ellos se paran en frente de mí y mi padre con una vos de orgullo me dice que mi nombre será Diamond Dancer, yo poniendo una cara de confusión mi madre con un tono sutil me explica que eligieron ese nombre por dos razones, una es por el tono de pelaje ya que es tan blanco que refleja el sol y dos por que los diamantes son las gemas más puras de todas y que yo poseía esa cualidad desde que me vio por primera vez ( ya saben que las madres pueden ver a través de los hijos) ( risa), yo todavía confundido solo me quedo asentir con la cabeza y sonreír aunque no me quedo muy claro el porqué de mi nombre.

Ya de regreso mi madre nos dice que en un momento comeremos, que bueno porque me estoy muriendo de hambre, mi padre por otra parte nos dice que ira por madera lo cual me dejo otra vez confundido, ¿de dónde sacara la madera si solo hay nieve hasta donde se alcanza a ver?, mi madre le dice que tenga cuidado, se acerca a él y le da un beso y se retira diciéndome que cuide de ella, yo asiento con la cabeza, él se sonríe y se aleja.

No paso mucho tiempo y mi padre regreso con unos leños muy grandes, yo asombrado me dirigí asía el pero me detuvo mi madre que me dijo que no me acercara ya que los leños son muy pesados y que me podría lastimar, yo la escuche y regrese a la tienda un poco molesto por que quería ayudar pero lo pensé mejor y no creo poder cargar ni uno solo.

Después de un rato mi madre ya tenía lista la comida, yo con un hambre me acerque y me dijo que era heno, ¿heno? ¿Qué es eso? Me preguntaba con cara de confusión, ella me dice que es muy rico y que me ara bien, yo un poco desconcertado probé un poco, ¡o que delicioso!, no pasaron cinco minuto y ya me lo había acabado, mi madre al verme solo se rio y me pregunto que si quería más, y yo conteste con mis primeras palabras, ¡si mama!, ellos al oírlo soltaron un grito de felicidad seguido de una pregunta de mi padre ¿puedes decir papa? A la cual conteste con un fuerte ¡papa!, el al oírlo solo me miro casi dejando correr una lagrima al mismo tiempo que que me alzaba y los tres nos abrasábamos, eran los días más felices de mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 Un nuevo horizonte

Ya avían pasado 6 largos años y he crecido mucho, mi cuerpo era fuerte gracias al clima frio del norte pero no pasamos mucho tiempo hay ya que tenían que seguir con la misión, durante ese tiempo me instruyeron de una manera poco convencional ya que ellos avían estado en servicio mucho tiempo, me enseñaron a leer, escribir y hablar de la manera que a ellos se les enseño, pero de una manera más relajada.

A mí no me molesto ya que me demostraban mucho amor, también me empezaron a enseñar otras cosas tales como ejercicios de control, concentración en situaciones peligrosas, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y primeros auxilios los cual era raro que se le enseñara eso a un pequeño potro pero me decían que era para bien, para que yo me pudiera defenderme y defender a los demás.

Yo no cuestione su decisión ya que no querían que me pasara algo malo, solo que era muy agotador en ocasiones pero mi padre no me exigía demasiado dada mi edad. Solo se reía cuando intentaba volar, eso y la forma de devorar la comida; mi madre siempre con una sonrisa me ayudaba con el tema del vuelo hasta que un día cerca de la cima de las montañas me empujo al vacío, solo paso por mi mente una cosa ¿Cómo mi madre que me cuidaba tanto avía podido hacer eso?, y sin darme cuenta estaba volando como si lo hubiera echo todo este tiempo, ella se acercó a mí y me abraso, me dijo que era el último recurso que tenia ya que a partir de que llegáramos a la sima las cosas se pondrían difíciles.

Ya en el camino de la montaña mi padre se acercó a mi puso su casco sobre mi hombro y con argullo me felicito, que ahora ya casi estaba completo, me quede en silencio por un segundo y pensé lo que me avía dicho, ¿Qué es lo que me falta?, mi madre se acercó y al verme pensando dijo dulcemente que solo falta que dominara la magia, yo confundido le pregunte ¿Qué es la magia?, ellos solo se miraron y se dijeron que como se les avía olvidado decirme, solo solté una carcajada al verles la cara de confusión y entonces los dos muy apenados me dijeron que no podían enseñarme ya que ninguno savia como hacerlo solo los unicornios podrían pero que tenía que esperar ya que primero era la misión, solo los mire y les dije que no se preocupen por eso que después aprendería en algún lugar, después de lo que dije me abrasaron y me hicieron una promesa, que al termino de todo esto iríamos al reino de cristal y que hay me enseñarían, yo solo pude decir que los quería mucho y que no los defraudaría.

Ya han pasado 2 años más y mi madre me instruyo en el arte del combate aéreo lo cual me hiso más fuerte que antes mientras que mi padre me enseñaba el uso de las espadas lo cual ponía nerviosa a mi madre (risa), al parecer no le gustaba la idea pero mi padre la convenció, al cabo de unos días aviamos llegado al pie de la montaña, fue un viaje muy largo pero al fin podíamos descansar un tiempo, mi padre puso la tienda mientras mi madre preparaba la cena y yo recogía leños al parecer estamos en las afueras de un bosque muy espeso pero todo estaba cubierto de nieve, ya en el campamento le pregunte a mi padre que ¿cómo era el reino de cristal? El solo suspiro y dijo que era el lugar más bello a excepción de canterlot lo cual hiso que mi madre dijera con un poco de enojo que cloudsdale era igual de hermoso, eso hiso que mi padre solo soltara una carcajada y pasando su pata en la cabeza exclamando (¡bueno pero no te enojes!) sin parar de reír, mi madre solo se acercó a él y le dio un beso dejando a mi padre todo ruborizado.

A la mañana siguiente mi padre salió como de costumbre a realizar sus ejercicios y recorrer la zona en busca de peligros pero no se dio cuente que yo lo seguía muy de cerca al parecer me entreno muy bien, pero por un momento lo perdí de vista y me vi forzado a revisar el lugar solo para darme cuenta de que él estaba en un claro del bosque tratando de escribir algo en un pergamino el cual enrollo con cuidado y después prendió una pequeña fogata a la cual le puso un polvo raro lo cual hiso que las llamas cambiaran a un color verde, tomo el pergamino y lo soltó en la fogata y en un pequeño instante salió humo color morado de ella alejándose en el horizonte, después apago la fogata y empezó a caminar asía donde estaba yo, trate de no hacer ruido pero tropecé con una rama, él se percató de mi presencia y se acercó a mí pero no parecía molesto sino todo lo contrario, me levante y me acerque a él diciendo (discúlpame papá solo quería hablar contigo), el con una sonrisa me tomo el hombro y pregunto( bueno y ¿ de qué quieres hablar?) en ese momento mi mente quedo en blanco, después de unos segundos solo una pregunta me vino a la mente y dije con vos temblorosa (¿Qué fue eso?) a lo cual mi padre contesto con sin más ni más (es una carta para canterlot) dijo mi padre despreocupado, yo con cara de asombro le volví a preguntar(¿cómo es posible y para qué?) el solo me dijo que es un polvo mágico que permite enviar pergaminos a ciertos lugares y lo que escribió es un reporte para la princesa Celestia gobernante de equestria.

Después de unos minutos de pensar todo lo que me dijo mi padre el solo se carcajeo y me pregunto si mi madre sabe que estoy con él, ¡no! Respondí con miedo pero el solo se volvió a reír al mismo tiempo que decía (creo que estamos en problemas), ¡vamos! dijo mi padre algo preocupado, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y alce el vuelo solo para descubrir a mi madre encima de nosotros, (rayos) pensé sin oportunidad de avisar a mi padre, (creo que estoy en problemas verdad) le dije a mi madre quien me veía con ojos entrecerrados, (los dos están en problemas) dijo mi madre con vos autoritaria a lo cual mi padre respondió (vamos cariño el solo quería hablar conmigo) dijo el con vos tierna lo cual hiso que mi madre suspirara y con tono más dulce me dijo que no lo vuelva a hacer, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y bajamos donde se encontraba mi padre el cual se veía preocupado, después de ese pequeño incidente regresamos al campamento para desayunar.

(Vaya mamá que rico esta) le dije con la boca casi llena, (gracias al menos a alguien si le gusta mi comida) respondió ella con un tono un poco sarcástico al mismo tiempo que miraba a mi padre que solo se atragantaba (risa), (si) dije dentro de mí, (tengo tanta suerte que ellos sean mis padres) pensé dejando salir un suspiro de tranquilidad.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 revelaciones

Unos meses después de bajar de la montaña nos adentramos más en el bosque, solo para encontrar restos de lo que alguna vez fue un enorme castillo pero, las rocas usadas en el eran de un color negro muy extraño. Mi padre no le tomo mucho tiempo para levantar el campamento, mi madre por otro lado se acercó a las ruinas solo para encontrar la entrada, un poco estrecha lo cual llamo la atención de mi padre, yo solo me dedicaba a dar vuelas desde el aire.

A la mañana siguiente nos dispusimos a entrar al castillo en ruinas, preparamos todo lo necesario para la excursión. ya dentro del castillo mi padre se percató de que era un especie de laberinto, diseñado a propósito para desorientar a los intruso, mi madre saco unas madeja de estambre dándomela para que pudiera dejar un rastro mientras exploraba porque teníamos que separarnos, yo le dije que iría con ella para protegerla, a lo cual mi padre me dijo que ya era lo suficientemente grande para explorar por mi cuenta, yo sabía las intenciones de mi padre al ver su sonrisa pícara, solo asentí y me dirigí a uno delos pasillos con una pequeña antorcha, mientras que ellos tomaban otro camino.

Al cabo de un rato me encontré con una habitación llena de libros y pergaminos, pensé en leer un rato mientras que mis padres están ocupados, una gran sorpresa para mí ya que todo lo que estaba hay era relacionado con la magia, me quede por un buen rato hojeando algunos libros pero uno llamo mi atención, el libro llevaba por título léxico de podre: el dominio de los elementos escrito por Darkness, no podía esperar a leerlo pero preferí revisar un poco más.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del castillo

(Perdón por lo que pasara pero quiero intentar algo nuevo para mí espero les agrade)

Cristal.- querido crees que este sea el castillo de…..?

Shadow.- lo es, pero es mejor estar seguros, no quiero que Diamond se entere de lo que buscamos.

Cristal.- amor tengo miedo, este lugar puede tener algún hechizo que él pudo haber puesto para que nadie salga.

Shadow.- no lo creo ya han pasado mil años desde aquella guerra por el dominio de estas tierras y además, la familia real lo derroto en la última batalla.

Cristal.- eso espero, solo quiero salir de aquí, encontremos eso y salgamos rápido.

Shadow.- ya falta poco, estamos cerca de la sala del trono, solo espero que aun siga aquí y nadie la allá encontrado.

Cristal.- mira amor creo que llegamos, pero ¿pensé que el había muerto en el campo de batalla? no en el trono.

Shadow.- al parecer pudo llegar a él pero…? lo que dicen los registros no concuerda, se supone que mando la corona antes de morir.

Cristal.- ¿por qué no la tiene?, pensé que la traería puesta, si él está aquí debería tenerla.

Shadow.- eso parece pero mejor hay que buscarla, no te separes de mi cariño puede ser peligroso.

Cristal.- creo que la encontré, esta atrás del trono en una pequeña recamara oculta, pero no puedo alcanzarla, al parecer mis alas no me dejan pasar.

Shadow.- no te preocupes yo iré pero tienes que estar alerta, si llega a pasar algo busca a Diamond y huyan de aquí lo más rápido que puedan ok.

Cristal.- Shadow te amo demasiado como para dejarte, si llegara a pasar algo nuestro hijo puede escapar con ella y seria recibido como un héroe, él sabe que lo amamos pero no podrá estar con nosotros para siempre.

Shadow.- lose pero no tiene que perdernos a los dos, él tiene que ir al imperio de cristal, le hicimos una promesa y tú eres su madre tienes que estar a su lado.

Cristal casi al borde de las lágrimas abraso a Shadow como si fuera la última vez que se verían, el solo le dio un beso y se dispuso a sacar la corona de El REY SOMBRA.

Pasaron cinco minutos, los más largos para la pobre Pegaso, finalmente Shadow aparece con una gran sonrisa mientras le mostraba la corona a Cristal.

Shadow.- la tengo, vallamos por Diamond y salgamos de este lugar, ahora podremos regresar a casa.

De regreso a la biblioteca

Seguía revisando y pude hallar dos pergaminos muy antiguos, uno sobre tele transportación y otro llamado escudo sacro, me parecieron fascinantes así que los tome junto con el libro.

Salí sin preocuparme se serrar la puerta, como si alguien valla a entrar después de mi (risa), no me tomo mucho tiempo para encontrar a mis padres quienes se veían un poco preocupados pero alegres al mismo tiempo.

¡Mamá, papá miren lo que encontré en una habitación del castillo! Les dije mientras sacaba el libro y pergaminos. Ellos solo se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver los títulos que elegí, ya que no ere algo común que un potro tenga ese tipo de intereses, les dije si podía conservarlos y practicar un poco, a lo cual mi madre con la cara más tierna del mundo asintió. Mi padre solo se carcajeo sin dejar de estar preocupado.

Esa misma noche, en el campamento, empecé a hojear el libro, mientras mis padres al parecer hablaban sobre regresar al imperio de cristal, pero ya era tarde y mejor me fui a dormir.

Al filo de la media noche un grito aterrador me despertó, solo para darme cuenta que mis padres no estaban en la tienda, salí deprisa y los encontré peleando con una hidra de color negro como la noche misma. Mi padre yacía en el suelo mientras mi madre trataba de defenderlo; tome la espada de mi padre y volé al frente de mi ella quien no podía moverse, el terror en sus ojos lo decía todo. "como llego esto aquí" grite mientras esquivaba el ataque de la hidra.

! La corona destrúyela ¡

Ella solo pudo decir eso antes de ser golpeada por el monstruo. Al ver a mi madre pensé lo peor, pero antes que me diera cuenta la hidra había puesto su atención en mí. Quería correr a ayudarla pero la vestía me lo impidió, esos ojos rojos con llamas moradas saliendo de ellos hicieron que se congelaran mis cuatro patas.

No savia que hacer ante tal situación, debía decidir entre salvar a mis padres o destruir la corona que yacía a un lado de la hidra. Solté la espada pensando que ese sería mi fin, la vestía al ver esto me ataco con toda su fuerza sin darse cuenta que mi padre se había lanzado a su espada clavando una daga en ella, reaccione ante lo ocurrido y corrí donde yacía mi madre, trate de despertarla sin ningún resultado, el golpe fue demasiado fuerte que rompió su ala derecha. Como pude la lleve detrás de un árbol, mientras mi padre seguía luchando contra la criatura.

Al borde de las lágrimas recordé los pergaminos, volé a la tienda con todas mis fuerzas y sin perder tiempo leí lo más rápido posible, salí de ella y empecé el conjuro de escudo sacro, un hechizo de protección diseñado para activarse al recibir un ataque directo. Nunca había hecho un hechizo y menos un tan complicado pero tenía que ayudar a mi padre, no avía otro camino, debía salvarlo.

Me concentre lo más fuerte que podía y en un segundo sentí una gran energía recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Tratando de aguantar el dolor mantuve la concentración, hasta que mi cuerno empezó a emitir pequeños rayos que lo envolvían y unos segundos después con una gran explosión lance un orbe de energía asía mi padre.

Lo había logrado y justo a tiempo, el orbe alcanzo el costado de mi padre antes de ser golpeado por la cola del monstruo activado el escudo, un aura dorada envolvía su cuerpo, él se percató de lo sucedido y saltando de la vestía tomando su espada que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él.

Sin perder un segundo mi padre enfilo la espada al pecho de la hidra y con todas sus fueras atravesó el corazón de la criatura que emitió un alarido, explotando en una nube negra sin dejar algún rastro de ella.

Me acerque a mi padre que estaba muy lastimado pero bien, le pregunte de donde había salido esa criatura a lo cual solo me miro, al parecer revisando que no tuviera nada. Le dije que estaba bien, que no me logro lastimar pero que mamá estaba gravemente herida.

Corrimos donde ella, había despertado pero no respondía a lo que decía mi padre, él estaba devastado por lo ocurrido. Tratamos de moverla pero el daño era grave, solo pensaba en llevarla a la tienda sin lastimarla. Mi padre solo retrocedía con asombro al ver a mi madre levitando rodeada por un aura blanca, yo con los ojos serrados escuche un susurro, era ella diciendo mi nombre mientras perdía el conocimiento una vez más.

La lleve a la tienda acomodándola gentilmente en la cama improvisada, unos segundos después mi padre entro con agua y vendas para tratar sus heridas. Pasaron horas hasta que por fin despertó, tratando de ponerse de pie mi padre la detuvo, no quería que se lastimara más de lo que estaba.

Salí un momento para dejarlos solos; mientras que trataba de buscar la corona no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, no aviamos visto ninguna criatura antes, mi mente divagaba cunando escuche mi nombre, era papá buscándome, al parecer estaba más tranquilo.

Me reuní con él lo más rápido que pude, y con vos calmada me dijo que mi madre descansaba tranquilamente, eso me lleno de alegría a la vez que dejaba caer una lagrima. Mi padre me conto el verdadero motivo de la misión sin omitir detalles, me desconcertó saber que querían la corona para aumentar su poder y dominio, me explico que todo era por el bien de ecuestria, y aunque se consiguió dominar los elementos del armonía debían estar seguros que la corona no callera en cascos equivocados.

Al ver la cara de mi padre supe que decía la verdad, pero ¿Por qué solo ellos dos?¿porque no enviar una expedición completa? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué no ir directamente al castillo sin tener que explorar todo el territorio? Le pregunte casi sonando como el cuándo se molestaba.

El con frustración me dijo algo que nunca podré olvidar, "lo hicimos por ti" respondiendo solamente con eso. Le pedí una respuesta más concreta, no podía dejar de pensar que yo era una carga para ellos. Antes de que el pudiera responder alce el vuelo mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

Después de una hora de estar volando sin rumbo me detuve cerca de un rio congelado, me acerque a la orilla para ver mi reflejo y encontrar una respuesta en él. Caí sin fuerzas, rompiendo en un llanto sin control, solo quería ver a mi madre otras ves, pero tenía sentimientos encontrados por lo que mi padre me había dicho.

Me quede dormido a la orilla del rio hasta el amanecer, cuando sentí que alguien me acariciaba la crin con mucha dulzura, eran ellos que se dedicaron a buscarme ya que los dos estaban preocupados. Me lance sobre mi madre sin recordar lo que le había pasado, ella solo dejo salir un pequeño quejido, ¿mama te encuentras bien? Le pregunte mientras me alejaba un poco, si cariño solo un poco adolorida eso es todo respondió un poco agitada.

Mi padre se acercó a nosotros y con lágrimas en los ojos, me abraso sin dejar de lamentarse por lo que me había dicho, un minuto después sentí el casco de mi madre que me volvía a acariciar mientras que me daba un beso en la frete, en mi interior sentía el amor que ellos me transmitían, solté un suspiro mientras me quedaba profundamente dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 una nueva vida

Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que había regresado al campamento, sin pensarlo dos veces salí de la tienda, para mi sorpresa mi padre construía una carreta, mientras que mi madre asía la comida.

¿Papá, mamá? ¿Pero qué hacen? - Pregunte un poco alarmado por la situación.

Ho mira querida, al fin despertó el bello durmiente - Dijo mi padre con tono burlón.

Mi cerebro no procesaba lo que veía, pensé que todo fue un sueño, pero al ver los vendajes de mi madre una fuerte corriente atravesó mi espada hasta la base de mi cuello.

Hijo ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? - Dijo mi madre con vos dulce y gentil.

Sentí que perdía las fuerzas en mi cuatro patas, me desplome sobre mis rodillas, para después caer de lado mientras perdida el conocimiento.

¡Hijo! - grito mi padre corriendo a mi lado, mientras que mi madre buscaba en la tienda una manta para cubrirme.

Poco a poco recobre el conocimiento mientras mi padre sostenía mi cuerpo entre sus patas delanteras. En ese momento recordé todo, la hidra, mis padres luchando ferozmente, todo fue real.

Alce mi mirada solo para ver a mi padre derramar lágrimas - papá ¿Qué sucede, por qué lloras? Le pregunte mientras lo abrasaba y ponía mi cabeza en su pecho.

Por qué te quiero y nunca dejare que te pase algo, te lo prometo mi pequeño – dijo mi padre con sollozos mientras me abrasaba con fuerza.

Mi madre al ver esto no pudo contenerse más, corrió asía nosotros y en medio de lágrimas me arropo con la manta, se acercó a mí y en un instante me lleno de besos, al mismo tiempo que sentía caer sus lágrimas sobre mi frente.

Papá, perdón por no hacer nada en ese momento, tuve miedo y no pude mover mi cuerpo – dije tratando de no llorar.

No te preocupes, además si me ayudaste y mucho, si no fuera por el hechizo que lanzaste no estaríamos con vida. Como podría estar molesto contigo, nos salvaste y es lo que importa.

En ese momento dejo de abrasarme y me sentó en frente de él, yo lo mire a los ojos tratando de entender esas palabras que me dijo esa noche. Lo único que pude ver era sus ojos llenos de orgullo mientras me sostenía de los hombros.

Hijo, mi querido hijo, desde que naciste hasta el día de hoy no hemos dejado de quererte – dijo mi madre mientras se sentaba a mi lado y acariciaba mi crin.

Parecía que todo estaba bien, pero la incertidumbre asechaba, pude notar lo preocupados que estaban y no era para menos.

Después de breves minutos mis padres reanudaron sus labores. Me dirigí con mi padre para ver si podía ayudar, pero ¿porque estaba construyendo la carreta?

Se lo que estás pensando pero no te preocupes, es para llevar los libros de la biblioteca que encontraste, además creo que a ti te fascinara leerlos – dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.

En ese momento puse una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no lo podía creer, él quería hacer eso solo por mí. Casi rompí en llanto cuando se acercó para darme un pequeño abraso.

Vamos no es para tanto – el exclamo con un tono burlón mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

Además creo que serás un gran hechicero algún día, solo tienes que practicar todo el tiempo antes de que lleguemos al imperio de cristal - concluyo mi padre con una sonrisa. Me quede viéndolo por un minuto paro no pude aguantar más la emoción.

Al fin íbamos a regresar, no lo podía creer, pero luego note su preocupación y no lo culpo, la situación se había complicado en gran medida ya que el mal recorría estas tierras una vez más. No quise preocupar a mi padre por el momento, ya tenía suficiente con lo que paso esa noche como para no dormir.

Después de eso fuimos a comer, unas horas más tarde me dedique a recolectar madera para la fogata, esta vez fue más sencillo ya que no necesite de la mochila, solo tenía que levitar los leños con mi magia recién adquirida.

La noche pasó rápido como de costumbre, en la mañana regresamos al catillo y nos dedicamos a sacar los libros que eran más importantes y uno que otro pergamino. Después de unas horas estábamos listos para emprender el viaje de regreso.

Mis padres decidieron tomar la ruta más segura, pero eso significaba que tardaríamos más en llegar, no les importo mucho ya que habían enviado una carta para explicar los motivos de esa decisión.

Al retirarnos de la ruinas alcance a escuchar a alguien que reía de una manera macabra y espelúznate, mis padres no se percataron de tal sonido, lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar, podía sentir su mirada en sobre mi hombro.

Durante tres días tuve una pesadilla que me perseguía a media noche, mi madre se despertaba al oír mi llanto, ella me consolaba con la misma canción desde que era un bebe, la pesadillas terminaron al salir del bosque pero nunca pude olvidar esa risa que provenía del castillo.

* * *

Al cabo de seis meses de viaje puede dominar el hechizo de tele transportación, lo cual hiso que mis deberes fueran más sencillos, no obstante mis padres siempre se preocupaban cuando desaparecía de su vista.

Seguimos viajando asía el sureste para rodear las montañas, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que encontramos un pequeño campamento justo al lado del camino, era una familia algo numerosa, mi padre con cautela se acercó a hablar con el jefe de familia, yo y mi madre nos quedamos en la carreta pero no sin antes preparar un hechizo de escudo el cual venia practicando unos días atrás.

despues de quince minutos mi padre regreso junto con toda la familia de viajeros, tres generaciones para ser exactos. Nos recibieron con cortesía y nos invitaron a cenar, eran bastante unidos ya que todos tenían su labor, las madres preparaban la cena mientras que los jóvenes limpiaban el lugar, los padres por otro lado iban al bosque por comida y madrera, no era nada distinto a lo que nosotros asíamos.

Algo que marco mi vida desde ese momento fue el hecho de poder estar con otros de mi edad, durante el tiempo que viajamos no encontramos a otros ponis con quien hablar, solo éramos nosotras tres hasta ese momento.

Me acerque un poco nervioso al grupo de ponis que ya habían terminado con sus deberes, uno de ellos se percató de mi presencia y corío donde me encontraba tomándome por sorpresa.

Hola mi nombre es Apple Seed es un placer conocerte – dijo con un tono algo extraño.

Era la primera vez que otro poni hablaba conmigo, pero lo único que hice fue extender mi pata y con pena presentarme.

Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Diamond – le dije casi susurrando mientras agachaba la cabeza de lo nervioso que estaba, en ese momento tomo mi casco y le dio un pequeño beso, yo empecé asentir extraño mi estómago como si algo revoloteara dentro, mi corazón se aceleró y casi sentía que explotaría.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, solo me quede congelado ante tal situación, y lo que después dijo hiso que yo quedara rojo como una cereza.

Mucho gusto señorita espero que podamos ser amigos – respondió mientras me guiñaba sin dejar de mirarme.

¿SEÑORITA? - Él me había confundido con una chica, en ese momento un mar de ideas inundo mi mente, me sentía cómodo con lo que dijo, pero también muy confundido, me quede pensando en que decir cuando fuimos interrumpidos por otros dos chicos

¡Hey Apple! – Grito uno de ellos – ¿no nos la vas a presentar? – dijo el otro con un tono burlón.

Disculpen chicos ella es Diamond y se va quedara a cenar con nosotros, trátenla bien o si no se las verán conmigo – dijo con vos muy grave pero gentil.

Ellos al oír esto dejaron de mirarme por un segundo, dándome tiempo suficiente para pensar en alguna explicación, pero en ese momento fui tacleado por 3 pequeñas y un perro, solo pude suspirar de lo frustrado que estaba.

Las pequeñas ponis eran trillizas, solo podía diferenciarlas por la forma de su melena, una tenia dos pequeñas trenzas con moños rojos, otra tenía una sola trenza adornada con flores y la ultima un sombrero café. Logre levantarme pero estaba rodeado, las tres solo se me quedaron viendo mi crin que ya era bastante larga porque siempre me escapaba de mi madre cuando me la quería cortar.

Gracias a celestia pude escuchar a mi madre que me llamaba, sentí un gran alivio ya que ella me podía ayudar a tomar una decisión.

Pude ver a mi madre que se acercaba con otras dos ponis y para mi sorpresa ocurrió lo mismo de hace un momento.

Hay pero que pequeña tan adorable – dijo una de ellas mientras me tomaba de las mejillas. Eso fue inesperado tanto para mí como para mi madre, pero en ese momento Apple seed interrumpió.

Hola mamá ella es Diamond, ¿puede quedarse a jugar con nosotros? – dijo Seed sin basilar.

Mi mamá al oír esto solo se puso a reír mientras me veía con ternura, me acerque a ella para poder hablar de los que sentía en ese momento.

Ella vio mi preocupación y agacho la cabeza para poder escucharme, le dije lo que estaba pasando y que me sentía nervioso cunado el decía esas cosas, también le dije que sentía mariposas en el estómago y un fuerte deseo de acercarme a él.

Ella se quedó mirándome un minuto, se recostó en frente de mí y les pidió a los demás que nos dieran un minuto, ellos se retiraron unos metros para que nosotros pudiéramos hablar.

Después de que se retiraron mi madre con vos afligida me pregunto - ¿Qué sentiste cuando te beso de esa manera? Yo le dije que se sentía bien, que era muy agradable esa sensación. Ella escucho todo lo yo pensaba, sentía y como quería sentirme después de eso.

Unos minutos después se levantó y me miro con esa ternura que le caracterizaba, me tomo del mentón y me dijo que si eso era lo que sentía ella me apoyaría, pero esa decisión tendría un precio en el futuro.

Yo la abrase lo más fuerte que pude mientras que ella me acariciaba mi pelaje, me aleje un poco y le pregunte si esto le molestaría a mi padre, ella me dijo que no me preocupara, que se encargaría de todo.

Yo le sonreí y después mire asía donde estaba Apple Seed, el lo noto en ese momento para después quedar todo ruborizado.

Ella vio mi alegría y con vos calmada me dijo que me portara bien y que no me alejara del campamento, luego se dirigió a las tres potrillas que estaban con la madre de Apple, le empezó a susurrar en la oreja a la del sombrero y en un instante salieron corriendo asía mi tomándome de mis patas traseras para después llevarme a una de las tiendas.

Las tres pequeñas sonreían mientras murmuraban yo solo alance a ver a mi madre despidiéndose con una pequeña sonrisa, yo no sabía lo que ella les había dicho, pero parecía que era algo especial.

Ya dentro de la tienda se presentaron mientras se carcajeaban ligeramente, la del sombrero se llamaba Apple Pie, la de la trenza con flores Strudel y la de colitas era Sweet Apple, cuando me disponía a presentarme una de ellas saco un estuche de maquillaje, otra un montón de cepillos y la última unas tijeras.

Después de una hora por fin me dejaron libre, trate de verme en un espejo pero Strudel me detuvo, mientras las otras dos ponis salían de la tienda dando brinquitos.

En ese momento me dispuse a correr lo más rápido posible de esas tres potrillas alocadas pero Apple pie empezó a decir en voz alta lo que fue para mí el comienzo de algo nuevo.

¡Yeguas y sementales! les presentamos a la señorita Diamond – grito con mucho énfasis en lo de señorita.

Mi papá siempre me dijo que no me avergonzara de cómo me vieran, así que poco a poco salí de la tienda y para mi suerte todos están esperándome.

Cuando al fin salí todos suspiraron, mi padre en primera fila y mi madre a su lado, me quede parado un minuto viendo a todos poniendo cara de ternura.

Pude ver a mi mamá susurrar en la oreja de mi padre, el solo asintió con la cabeza y encogió los hombros. Mi mamá reía y asía muecas ante lo que veía, papá hacía lo mismo pero un poco más serio.

¿Que era tan gracioso como para que se rieran ellos?

Me acerque a un pequeño estanque y pude ver con sorpresa lo sucedido, mi crin y cola estaban trenzadas, me avían puesto un moño dorado en la cabeza, me avían depilado las cejas y arreglado las pestañas, mis cascos estaban pulidos y pintados de blanco y tenía un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

Me di la vuelta solo para encontrarme a Apple Seed justo detrás de mí, estaba vestido con un chaleco marrón, un sombrero negro tipo western, el solo se quedó mirándome fijamente.

Después de un silencio incomodo se aclaró la garganta y dijo – ``señorita Diamond, estaría honrado si usted me acompañara en la fiesta de bienvenida´´.

¿Fiesta de bienvenida? – le pregunte a Seed un poco confundido.

Si ya que tu padre hablo con el mío y le pregunto si era posible si se podían quedar ustedes por un tiempo – dijo Seed mientras me miraba a los ojos.

En ese momento solo pensé en que por fin tendría una vida normal, ya no me importaba ir al imperio de cristal, solo quería agradecer a mi padre por esta decisión.

Me quede perdido en mis pensamientos cuando recordé a Apple Seed, quien solo me veía con esos ojos grandes y profundos que me asían suspirar.

Me acerque un poco más al punto de estar en frente de su cara, respire profundo y deje que todo siguiera su curso.

Sí, me gustaría ir contigo a la fiesta – respondí lo más tranquilo y cortes posible tratando de sonar como toda una señorita.

Al oír eso mis padres solo se quedaron con la boca abierta, no esperaban esa respuesta y menos en la forma que yo la había dicho.

Vi que ellos empezaron a preocuparse, así que me dirijo con ellos para aclarar todo, pero antes le dijea Seed que me esperara cerca de la fogata, el solo tomo mi casco y lo volvió a besar como la primera vez, luego tomo su sombreo e hiso una reverencia para después retirarse.

Solo pude poner una sonrisa cuando mis padres se acercaron, pero note que en la mirada de mi padre había temor, así que me dispuse a aclarar todo lo ocurrido.

Papá sé que es algo raro que yo sienta esto, pero no quiero que estés molesto ni decepcionado, sé que quieres que verme feliz y por una extraña razón me siento bien con esto – dije mientras agachaba la cabeza y cruzaba los cascos.

Después de expresar lo que sentía mi padre se acercó a mí, me tomo entre sus patas y abrasándome me dijo – hijo, crees que no te apoyaría en este momento, habiendo pasado tantas cosas durante este viaje y los peligros que enfrentamos, si crees que te voy a dejar de amar por lo que decidas ser en tu vida, entonces no me podría llamar tus padre.

Al oír esto lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas, mientras que mi madre estaba conmovida por las palabras de mi padre, se acercó a nosotros y con vos dulce me dijo – creo que alguien te está esperando y recuerda que no tienes que demostrar nada ok.

Creo que fue el día más loco de mi vida, mis padres apoyando mi decisión aun sabiendo que el camino que elegí es el más difícil, pero el futuro es incierto, lo único que hay que ver es el presente y disfrutar cada instante.

En el campamento se empezaba a oír la música, la fiesta era para nosotros, al parecer les gusta celebrar a esta familia.

Mi madre arreglo el moño que yo traía y mi padre solo me beso la frente, los abrase una vez más y me dirigí a lo que era el inicio de una nueva vida, salí corriendo pero antes voltee a ver a mis padres que con orgullo me miraban.

Después de un momento llegue con Apple Seed quien me esperaba un poco nervioso, me acerque a aquel poni pensando en lo que iba a decir, pero de la nada él se había acercado a mi cara y sin pensarlo me dio un beso en los labios, fue tan rápido que casi hiso que me fuera de espaldas.

Yo con los ojos abiertos pude ver a todos los presentes mirando lo ocurrido, las chicas se habían quedado congeladas al observar a su hermano dándole un beso a una desconocida, eso hiso que pasaran del asombro a los celos en menos de un segundo, corrieron donde estábamos pero fueron detenidas por su madre, yo solo seguía sumergido en aquel beso robado.

Después de unos segundos solo empecé a dejarme llevar por el momento, sentía que mi corazón corría a todo galope, después de un minuto nos separamos, yo estaba ruborizado al igual que él, solo nos quedamos hay sin decir una palabra, pero su padre se acercó y rompió el silencio tan incómodo.

Valla, valla, valla mi muchacho está creciendo – dijo abrasando a Seed mientras golpeaba su hombro. Luego él se acercó a mí y me miro de arriba abajo y después de inspeccionarme soltó una carcajada.

Conque esta es la poni que te robo el corazón ¿no? – dijo su padre a todos los ponis que observaban.

Papa no es lo que parece, yo quería besarla en la mejilla pero tropecé – dijo Seed mientras se cubría con el sombrero.

Vamos no seas modesto, además lo mismo dije cunado bese a tu madre la primera vez

Papa ya te dije que es mi amiga y nada más, como se te ocurren esas cosas, además mama me dijo que ella te beso primero porque tú estabas muy nervioso y empezaste a balbucear.

Ok ok no tenemos que entrar a ese huerto en este momento – agrego su padre mientras se alejaba de nosotros con una risa nerviosa.

Discúlpalo, abecés es un poco entrometido y no creas que soy un oportunista, si me puedes perdonar te juro que no volverá a pasar, te doy mi palabra – dijo Seed mientras me veía todo ruborizado.

Me acerque a él y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, eso solo lo puso más rojo que un tomate, le dije que no había problema mientras caminaba así la mesa de bocadillos.

Yo sabía que él quería hacer eso, pero me dio pena decírselo ya que todos nos miraban, decidí que era mejor pasar a otra cosa, empecé a caminar a la mesa de bocadillos que estaba cerca de la fogata mientras él me seguía sin decir una palabra.

Ya en la mesa tome un pedazo de pastel y un vaso de ponche con mi magia, esto dejo a Seed con la boca abierta y era de esperarse, yo no le había dicho sobre mi magia y menos de mis alas, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta.

Después de un minuto reacciono y se acercó a mí, el me pregunto ¿Cómo es que podía tomar las cosas de esa manera? Entonces me dedique a explicarle todo son respecto a mi magia y alas, el escucho cada una de mis palabras con mucha atención sin dejarme de verme a los ojos.

Después de diez minutos le había contado todo al respecto, el agacho su cabeza un minuto, yo estaba nervioso por lo que me diría, pero luego solo me volvió a mirar y se empezó a reír.

¿Entonces eres como la princesa celestia? Y yo creí que nunca conocería a una princesa – dijo Seed mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su pata.

Yo me sonroje por el comentario, pero fue lindo que me dijera que era una princesa, después de eso nos pusimos a reír sin dejarnos de ver a los ojos.

Por un segundo me volví a perder en sus ojos, sin percatarme que había dejado caer el vaso de ponche, me di cuenta del error y pensé que era mejor hablar de otras cosas.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle de donde era cunado el empezó a verme los flancos, en ese momento me volví a poner nervioso, era la primera vez que alguien veía mis flancos y de esa manera, rápidamente le pregunte si se le había perdido algo, él se quedó helado y ruborizado por un momento.

Perdona mi falta de modales, es que me parece raro que no tengas tu cutie mark – dijo sin dejar de ver mis flancos.

Nunca en mi vida me había preocupado por mi cutie mark, si él no me hubiera preguntado creo que jamás la hubiera obtenido. Entonces yo inocentemente le pregunte como obtuvo la suya.

El solo me explico que se obtiene al encontrar tu talento especial, que puede ser uno o varios y que después se refleja en esta. Me quede pensando otras ves cual era mi talento o talentos.

Mmmmm se me da natural la magia, soy bueno con la espada y me gusta volar muy rápido, casi tan rápido como mi madre ¿entonces mi talento es ser...?

No avía terminado de pensar cuando Seed dio unos pasos asía atrás mientras ponía un cara de asombro, en ese momento mire mi flanco y hay estaba mi cutie mark, pero era diferente, no tenía colores como la de los otros ponis, eran unas alas negras que salían de un diamante gris atravesado por una espada.

En ese momento recordé las cutie marks de mis padres, la de papá eran dos lanzas doradas y en el centro un escudo plateado y la de mamá eran dos flechas de cristal y alas color plata.

¿Entonces eso significaba que mi destino era ser un guardia real? ¿Qué todo se reducía a ser un simple soldado? Yo estaba muy confundido, no podía creer que ese era mi destino.

No sabía si estar feliz o triste, tanta era mi desesperación que grite con todas mis fuerzas, lo cual llamo la atención de todos incluso la de mis padres.

Ellos se acercaron para ver que sucedía, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de mi cutie mark solo se me quedaron viendo, el rostro de mis padres era de asombro y tristeza, en ese momento sentí que mi corazón se detuvo.

Corrí asía mi madre quien me abraso muy fuerte entre sus patas, mi padre trato de hablar pero fue interrumpido por el padre de Seed.

Disculpe señor, pero creo que su hija necesita de su apoyo en este momento, nosotros sabemos que muy pocos potros y potrancas obtienen una cutie mark de batalla, pero eso no significa que no puedan tener una vida tranquila – le dijo el señor Apple a mi padre tratando de ser lo más cortes posible.

Mi padre se acercó a mi poniendo una sonrisa, después volteo a ver a todos los presentes y se paró con el porte que siempre lo caracterizo.

¡Yeguas y Sementales¡ mi hija hoy obtuvo su cutie mark y por tal motivo quisiera celebrarlo junto a ustedes que nos han brindado su apoyo y amistad – dijo con mucha alegría y orgullo

En ese momento todos se quedaron perplejos por lo que dijo mi padre, pero entonces unos golpes de casos se escucharon, era Seed quien aplaudía por las palabras de mi padre, y en un instante todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, la música reinicio y todos festejaban la gran ocasión.

Un momento después Seed se acercó a mi padre y le pregunto si podría sacarme a bailar, yo me quede sin aire, solo veía a Seed que estaba nervioso, entonces mi padre me vio con una sonrisa.

Muchacho ¿cuántos años tienes? – pregunto mi padre.

Tengo catorce señor – respondió Seed tragando saliva.

Escucha con atención, ella ya casi tiene diez así que trátala bien ¿entendiste? – dijo mi padre con vos intimidante.

Seed asintió moviendo su cabeza rápidamente, él estaba aterrado por las palabras de mi padre y no lo culpo, después de eso corrió asía donde estábamos yo y mi madre, el saludo cortésmente, ella vio a mi padre que solo se reía, regreso la mirada y vio a Seed todo sonrojado.

En ese momento se paró, me arreglo el moño, seco mis lágrimas y dijo que nos divirtamos. Eso dejo más tranquilo a Seed, por supuesto no tanto ya que mi padre lo estaba viendo seriamente.

Solo le di un beso a mi madre y me dirigí a la fiesta con Seed quien caminaba a mi lado sin dejar de verme.

Durante toda la fiesta platicábamos, comimos y bailamos, esa fue una noche mágica para mí, no solo por haber obtenido mi cutie mark, sino que también descubrí mi verdadero yo.

Al terminar la fiesta todos se dirigieron a sus tiendas, los padres de Seed hablaban con los míos, así que él me acompaño, yo estaba nervioso porque quería que me besara otra vez.

Ya en la tienda él se acercó a mí, pensé que me besaría pero en vez de eso se quedó tieso como estatua, en ese momento tome la iniciativa, me acerque a su cara y rápidamente le robe un beso.

El abrió los ojos como platos, pero después de unos segundos se relajó y se dejó llevar, el beso duro un minuto, para mí una eternidad, no separamos lentamente y pude ver esos ojos verdes que me hipnotizaban.

Los dos sonreímos ligeramente, el me volvió a besar pero esta vez en la mejilla, se despidió cortésmente y se retiró tambaleándose un poco por lo sucedido, yo entre el la tienda i me recosté en la cama que mi madre avía echo.

Serré los ojos y empecé a imaginar mi vida, de cómo sería de ahora en adelante, me sumergí en mis sueños dejando atrás mi vida pasada, solo quería despertar al día siguiente para comenzar de nueva vida.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el catillo del rey sombra

El rey en su forma etérea espera impacientemente en el trono que alguna vez fue suyo.

Una figura encapuchada sale de entre las sombras del catillo, solo se veían sus ojos color púrpura que brillaban con la luz de la luna.

-Valla ya era hora que llegaras, llevo esperando meses por tu presencia.

-No has cambiado en nada Darkness, ni siquiera en esa forma tan patética.

Si no fuera por esta forma hubiera muerto en esa batalla, además tú me diste estos poderes para reclamar el trono que por derecho me pertenecía.

Sí, yo te di el poder de las sombras, pero a cambio tú me tenías que entregar a los sabios del concejo o ya lo olvidaste.

Claro que no lo he olvidado, pero tú no hicisteis nada cuando ellos utilizaron el poder de los elementos primordiales para acabar conmigo.

¿Crees que revelaría mi identidad ante la familia Real? Además tú eras el que estudiaba esos elementos, inclusive escribisteis un libro develando casi todos sus secretos, el cual por cierto esta en las pesuñas de esos ponis.

No juegues conmigo, aun en esta forma yo podría…

¿Tú podrías qué? o ¿Te recuerdo el pequeño detalle de nuestro convenio?

El rey caído grita asiendo retumbar los cimientos del decadente castillo.

Veo que aun sigues siendo ese impulsivo joven unicornio que siempre estuvo a la sombra de su padre.

Calla y dime ¿cómo sabes que ellos tienen el léxico de poder?

¿Ya olvidaste que poseo la inmortalidad? Cuando caíste yo me oculte en el castillo, por más de mil años he cuidado de que nadie robe la corona.

¿Entonces vistes que se llevaron el libro y no los detuviste? Valla, que gran guardián resultaste.

No me sermonees, tú fuiste quien no guardo el libro cuando te lo ordene.

Ese ya no importa, lo que importa ahora es el muchacho, él tiene que estar listo para mi regreso.

Lose pero aún no lo está, tiene que tener la edad suficiente para que el cambio sea permanentemente.

¿Estás seguro que su corazón es puro? si no es así tendremos que esperar otros mil años y ya no hay tiempo.

Si sucede esto tendrás que ser aprisionado, para que no se degrade tu poder, pero antes debes que tomar algún reino cercano para poder ocultar al muchacho.

¿Y me podrías decir como aras eso? si la familia real lo encuentra será nuestro fin.

Tu padre el rey Stormwind creo un hechizo de tiempo, eso ara que los que están en el reino entren en un sueño profundo en otra dimensión.

Eso quiere decir que lo ocultaremos en el palacio, mandando a todos a otra dimensión.

Exacto, así podremos esperar todo ese tiempo sin preocuparnos de la realeza.

¿Y qué hay del consejo? ¿Aún están en espera del guardián de la vida?

Para nuestra suerte ellos murieron poco después de tratar de matarte, usaron toda su energía en los elementos y eso los condeno a pudrirse en su palacio.

Veo que todo está saliendo como lo planeaste ¿no es así?

Todo a su debido tiempo mi amigo, todo a su debido tiempo.

Entonces así será, esperare a que el muchacho crezca y poder reencarnar en él.

La extraña figura asiente con la cabeza mientras se oculta entre las sombras, el rey caído regresa a su sueño para esperar el día de su resurrección.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 una visita inesperada

Ya ha pasado un poco más de cuatro años desde que comenzamos a viajar con la familia de Seed. Durante ese tiempo entrene aún más mi magia, domine por lo menos un hechizo de cada libro, también aprendí las técnicas de mis padres, que por cierto son devastadoras si no se saben usar.

Pero lo más difícil fue aprender cómo ser una chica, en todo ese tiempo asido lo más frustrante de mi vida.

Los modales se me daban muy bien, pero no el porte, eso no me detuvo, quería demostrar que podía lograrlo, aunque en ocasiones era imposible.

Mi madre casi se vuelve loca al tratar de enseñarme como se debe sentar una señorita, para mí era muy difícil ya que mi cuerpo era el de un potro y mi edad hacia más difícil aprender, entonces decidí cambiar mi físico, pero ¿Cómo lo lograría?

Revise los libros del castillo esperando encontrar cualquier cosa que resolviera mi problema, busque en todos pero sin ningún resultado, entonces recordé que no había leído mucho el léxico de poder, así que lo tome y empecé a revisar.

Por suerte había un hechizo de reajuste corporal, este consistía en controlar el sistema osteomuscular y modificarlo a voluntad, pero tenía un defecto, si no se realizaba a la perfección el sujeto en cuestión moriría.

Una corriente cruzo pos mi espalda hasta la punta de mi cuerno, era demasiado arriesgado, pero ya no había marcha atrás, tome la decisión de hacer el hechizo sin decirles a mis padres, no quería preocuparlos.

Una noche después de cenar, pedí permiso a mis padres para dar una vuelta, había luna llena y eso facilito las cosas, tome el libro y me aleje lo suficiente para no levantar sospechas.

Encontré un pequeño claro y me dispuse a realizar el hechizo, comencé a acumular magia en mi cuerno, la suficiente para empezar el cambio.

Me concentre en la apariencia que quería tener, en ese momento mi magia empezaba a cubrir mi cuerpo, se sentía extraño al principio, pero lo que binó después fue una tortura, se podía ver como mis músculos y huesos se movían, el dolor era insoportable.

Quería parar pero era demasiado tarde, los cambios se empezaban a notar poco a poco, en ese momento casi pierdo el conocimiento por el inmenso dolor, pero debía continuar a toda costa, solo podía dejar salir sollozos y lágrimas mientras terminaba el hechizo.

Después de cinco minutos de agonía y sufrimiento todo término, yo estaba al borde del colapso, pero aun así con lágrimas en los ojos me dispuse a ver los resultados.

Me levante con la poca fuerza que me quedaba y le di un vistazo a todo mi cuerpo. Éxito, toda esa tortura valió la pena, mis patas, mis flancos, pecho y espalda, eran más esbeltos y delicados.

Solo quedaba algo por revisar, busque un estanque para poder mirar mi rostro, afortunadamente encontré uno cerca del claro, con un poco de miedo me acerque para ver mi reflejo en el agua, pero no hubo muchos cambios, aun así estaba feliz con el resultado.

Tome el libro y regrese al campamento. Después de un rato me topé con Seed, el solo se me quedo mirando con la boca abierta, me acerque a él coqueteando un poco, solo para ver que reacción tendría, pero aun así seguía perdido en su mente.

Decidí sacarlo del trance con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, eso funciono muy bien debo admitir, espere que me digiera algo sobre mi aspecto, pero en vez de eso me robo un beso el muy pícaro.

Ya estaba acostumbrando a estas situaciones, barias veces lo hiso mientras yo estaba haciendo mis deberes, y como me iba a negar, cada vez que lo hacía sentía que todo y todos desaparecían.

Seguíamos en ese mágico momento cuando de pronto escuche la vos de mi madre.

Conque aquí estaban par de tortolos – dijo ella con tono dulce pero burlón al mismo tiempo.

Casi me desmallo por esas palabras, Seed en ese momento quedo rojo como un cardenal, no sé cómo le hacia mi madre para encontrarnos en la misma situación una y otra vez, es como si tuviera un sexto sentido o una brújula mágica que le indicaba cuando nos estábamos besando.

¡Mamaaaaaaaaaa! solo es un beso – le dije mientras la volteaba a ver con cara de cachorro castigado.

Esa técnica nunca fallaba, hasta esa noche, por poco logro que nos dejara solos, pero se percató de mi aspecto, en ese momento ella puso una cara de intriga y curiosidad.

Empezó a rodearme lentamente sin dejar de mirarme, eso me puso más y más nervioso, entonces se paró en frente de mí y soltó un suspiro de asombro, eso me tomo por sorpresa haciendo que callera de espaldas, volvió a revisarme de arriba a abajo hasta que noto algo que le impactó.

¿Pero por qué ella estaba así? ¿Acaso era algo malo tratar de cambiar un poco? – pensé en ese momento.

Entonces mire a Seed, él estaba rojo de la cabeza a los cascos, voltee hacia donde él estaba mirando y me di cuenta de lo ocurrido, no solo había cambiado mi físico, si no también en mis áreas privadas.

Entonces comprendí porque mi madre puso esa cara, pero no savia si era de felicidad o tristeza, me cubrí rápidamente con mis patas para no quedar expuesto ante Seed, quien al ver esto se retiró rápidamente.

Ella noto que yo estaba muy apenado y confundido, así que me levanto y me pidió que la siguiera, al parecer quería tener una charla en privado ya que al llegar a nuestra tienda le pidió a mi padre que saliera por unos minutos, que era platica entre chicas.

Mi padre estaba extrañado, ya que ella nunca le había pedido estar a solas conmigo, el salió tranquilamente sin decir una palabra.

Muy bien jovencita, dime ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente? Y no me mientas – me pregunto un poco molesta.

Al ver su enfado le explique lo que había hecho ase unos minutos, ella me abraso fuertemente entre sus patas haciendo que me quedara casi sin aire, por supuesto lo noto a tiempo antes de que me desmallara por la falta de oxígeno.

Después de ese abraso de oso comenzó mi tortura, empezó diciendo que ahora que tome esa decisión tendría un castigo, pero eso no fue lo más grave, si no lo que siguió a continuación.

¡SEXOOOO¡ - grite mientras retrocedía para encontrar la salida.

Si señorita y no creas que te escaparas de esto – dijo mi madre tomándome de la cola para evitar mi huida.

Pero mama, creo que no es momento ni el lugar para este tipo de cosas – le dije tratando de evitar la conversación.

Ha, entonces ¿quieres que llame a tu padre? Porque él es menos sutil con estas cosas.

No lo pensé dos veces, me senté y lance un suspiro de resignación, mire a mi madre y ella tenía una sonrisa tierna y serena lo cual me tranquilizo, guardamos un minuto de silencio hasta que ella empezó a hablar.

Bueno lo primero que debes saber es…

* * *

Mientras tanto del otro lado del campamento

¿De qué estará ablando Cristal con Diamond? – pensó Shadow mientras caminaba sin rumbo.

Hola señor Dancer ¿puedo hablar con usted un minuto?

Ha, hola Seed ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Quería saber que le ocurre a Diamond, ella está muy rara últimamente.

Mmmmm, porque lo dices Seed ¿ocurre algo?

La verdad señor, ase unos minutos estaba con su hija, bueno en realidad nos estamos besando – dijo Seed ruborizado.

Ok, eso no tiene nada de malo, yo siempre los veo besándose, es lo que haces cuando está enamorado – respondió Shadow al joven semental.

Bueno, eso no es precisamente a lo que me refiero.

Ok, entonces ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Es lo que paso después señor, su esposa se acercó a nosotros y empezó a revisar a Diamond.

Eso sí es un poco extraño, pero no tiene nada de malo – respondió shadow tratando de no sonar preocupado.

Si lo se señor, es solo que note algo raro en ella – dijo Seed ocultando su cara con su sombrero.

En ese momento en la mente de shadow solo había una cosa, lo peor que pudo ocurrir, es que Seed se hubiera dado cuenta de que Diamond es un chico, rápidamente pensó en una explicación pero fue interrumpido por el muchacho.

Señor, sé que soy muy joven, pero mis padres han tenido charlas conmigo, y creo que su hija esta… ¿Cómo decirlo? Ella está en celo – expreso Seed asiendo que las últimas palabras sonaran casi como un susurro.

Shadow solo abrió los ojos mirando a Seed sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, esto incomodo al joven pretendiente, al mismo tiempo que se pusiera nervioso.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la conversación, afortunadamente no duro mucho ya que fue roto por Seed.

¿Señor, se encuentra bien? – pregunto Seed, tratando de sacar del trance al semental que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Shadow sacudió la cabeza, volvió a ver a Seed con una mirada serena y pregunto con vos profunda.

¿Y dime, como es que sabes que mi hija está en celo?

Bueno, es que sin querer vi su…su... ¿cómo se lo digo? ¿Su flor? – expreso Seed con inocencia.

Shadow volvió a guardar silencio mientras miraba a Seed que estaba al borde del colapso, pero unos segundos después ocurrió lo impensable.

¡SEÑOR NO ME MATE! ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE! – grito Seed aterrado mientras se sentaba y juntaba sus cascos en señal de súplica.

En ese momento toda la familia salió de sus tiendas para ver lo que sucedía, y se percataron de la escena que hay se suscitaba.

Se podía ver a Seed rogándole al señor Dancer quien tenía los ojos como platos, la boca abierta y una expresión que solo se puede describir como perturbante.

Entonces el padre de Seed se acercó a ellos, sé quedo viendo a shadow un segundo y pregunto.

¿Shadow, te encuentras bien camarada? ¿Seed que le dijiste? Y ¿Por qué estas suplicando?

Seed se levantó todavía temblando, se acercó a su padre y les susurro en la oreja todo lo que había pasado.

Un minuto después el señor Apple tenía la misma expresión que shadow, solo que el en vez de guardar silencio se puso a reír enseguida dejando a Seed muy confundido.

Y eso te preocupa, yo creí que habías echo algo terrible – dijo su padre sin dejar de reír.

Shadow al oír esto reacciono poco a poco, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la tienda.

Todos los presentes se retiraron a descansar, mientras que Seed y su padre se quedaron platicando.

* * *

De egreso en la tienda

… y así es como nacen los bebes. – finalizo mi madre con una sonrisa.

Creo que no debí tomar la decisión tan rápido, ya que me hubiera evitado esa conversación, y si se están imaginado mi rostro es una combinación de horror, duda, aceptación con un poquito de felicidad y anhelo.

Poco a poco empecé asimilar todo lo que mi madre me había dicho, mientras empezaba a imaginarme como sería mi vida si yo… como lo explico, bueno si yo tuviera mi propia familia.

Ella empezó a dejar salir pequeñas carcajadas mientras me veía, al parecer yo me había ruborizado con mis propios pensamientos, reaccione rápidamente pero ella estallo en risas, yo me oculte dentro de las mantas por lo avergonzado que estaba.

Mi madre paro de reír y se acomodó a mi lado, ella empezó a acariciar ni cabeza tiernamente mientras me decía que todo saldría bien, pero en ese momento entro mi padre bastante preocupado.

Ha, hola cariño, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

La verdad no, acabo de hablar con Seed y me preocupo lo que me dijo – expreso mi padre un poco molesto.

Vamos no seas exagerado, además ¿que pudo haberte dicho Seed para que te pusieras así?

Mi padre se acercó a nosotras y empezó a contar lo sucedido, yo estaba temblando debajo de la manta mientras pensaba en una explicación cuando…

Le vio… ¿QUEEEEEEEE? - grito mi madre mientras reía y ponía sus cascos en su boca.

Al escuchar esa palabra salí de la manta y vi a mi padre que estaba muy preocupado, así que me acerque a él y lo abrase con dulzura, el solo soltó un suspiro y me devolvió el abraso, al parecer ya sabía todo lo que paso, Bueno casi todo.

Me separe un poco para poder explicarle lo ocurrido, pero él fue el primero en hablar.

Y bien ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo jovencita? – pregunto mi padre con tono autoritario.

Bueno si lo prefieren puedo quedarme en la tienda – dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ok y mientras te quedes aquí vas a… - mi padre se detuvo bruscamente y empezó a mirarme algo confundido, era la misma mirada que puso mi madre al notar los cambios en mí.

Después de un minuto se dio cuenta y sus ojos casi se le salen, era tan gracioso que empecé a reír disimuladamente mientras trataba de cubrir mi boca con mi casco, pero no dure mucho ya que el empezó a balbucear de una manera muy cómica.

Mi madre no se quedó atrás, ella empezó a reír mas fuerte que yo, eso hiso que mi padre reaccionara y se uniera a nuestras risas, después de unos minutos empezamos a clamarnos, entonces mi padre un poco más tranquilo me pregunto cómo ocurrió todo .

Saque el libro de mi alforja y busque la página del hechizo, ellos empezaron a leer y en unos instantes se percataron del error que cometí, el nombre del hechizo era el correcto, pero se habían pagado las hojas.

En la primera página estaba el hechizo de ajuste corporal y en la otra estaba uno de cambio de género, a simple vista son casi idénticos, pero con una pequeña diferencia, el cambio osteomuscular no genera dolor, porque incluye un hechizo de anestesia, sin embargo el otro no lo tiene, ya que se necesita sentir cada cambio para evitar errores.

Al ver esto ellos fijaron su mirada en mí, agache la cabeza mientras les pedía perdón, me había precipitado al realizar el hechizo.

Es solo que quería parecerme más a ti mama – les dije con una sonrisa y ojitos de cachorro.

Mis padres se miraron a los ojos por un momento, podría decir que fue muy incómodo, pero no duro ya que empezaron a reír mutuamente.

Ya no te tienes que preocupar de nada cariño ¿bueno? casi nada – dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

De eso te vas a encargar tu cielo, ahora es cosa de chicas y yo mejor no intervengo – recalco mi padre mientras la veía tiernamente.

Eso fue muy rápido, y un poco raro, si se algo de mis padres es que siempre encontraban una solución a casi todo, su tolerancia y comprensión superaba cualquier problema que se presentara, eso sí, cuando se trataba de ser estrictos eran los mejores.

Después de ver cuál sería mi castigo, que por cierto era para toda la eternidad, pasaron a un tema muy importante.

Bueno ahora que todo se aclaró ¿Quién cumple años mañana? – dijo mi madre muy entusiasmada.

¡YOOOOOOOO¡ - grite lo más fuerte que pude mientras saltaba alrededor de ellos.

Exacto, es por eso que te tienes que dormir, mañana será un gran día – dijo mi padre felizmente mientras me tomaba entre sus patas.

Yo le sonreí mientras me acomodaba en su pecho, este iba a ser un cumpleaños especial ya que cumpliría quince.

Mis padres decide enviar una carta a canterlot para solicitar más tiempo, con la intención de poder estar un poco más con la familia Apple.

Eso suena maravilloso ¿pero qué pasara con su misión? – les pregunte con un poco de tristeza.

De eso no te preocupes, las princesas nos tienen entera confianza, además que somos sus mejores soldados – dijo mi madre con orgullo.

Bien, esta decidido, pero tienes que esforzarte más en lo de ser una chica ¿entendiste Diamond? No queremos verte sufrir una vida de rechazo – expreso mi padre con angustia.

Yo sabía las consecuencias que traería mi decisión, pero estaba dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo.

Después de un rato enviamos la carta sin demora, yo estaba muy feliz pero cansado al mismo tiempo, volví a entrar a la tienda para poder descansar, todo esto me había dejado muy agotado.

* * *

Una hora después en canterlot

Un pegaso de pelaje blanco con crin y cola dorada, y ojos azul marino irrumpe en la sala del trono.

Su majestad, su majestad.

Si ¿qué pasa capitán?

Tenemos informes sobre la expedición, tardaran en llegar a canterlot princesa.

Y dígame ¿Cuáles son los motivos de su retraso?

Su majestad, el general brigadier Shadow Dancer y la teniente coronel Cristal Dust solicitan un permiso para pasar más tiempo con su hijo.

Por eso no hay problema ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitan? – dijo al princesa con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo a la carta, hasta que el joven cumpla dieciocho.

Y dígame ¿Cuándo fue enviado el informe?

Ase una hora princesa.

Muy bien capitán, mande la respuesta de inmediato con mis más cordiales saludos.

Si su majestad, también tenemos informes del bastión ala de plata, al parecer encontraron más allá de la frontera sur una puerta dimensional, los datos recabados indican que es un portal a obscuro.

Muy bien, valla con los magos para empezar los estudios lo más rápido posible, también informe esto a mi hermana luna, para que ella esté más tranquila.

Como ordene princesa.

El capitán se retira haciendo una reverencia a su majestad. Después de informar a la princesa luna lo ocurrido se dirigió al cuartel para mandar respuesta a los viajeros.

Queridos amigos, es un placer informarles que la princesa acepto su solicitud y les manda saludos, sin embargo se cierne en mi la inquietud, temo que su único hijo no tenga amigos, seque ustedes son los mejores padres, pero me preocupa el bienestar del muchacho, así que enviare a mi hijo Lionheart para reunirse con ustedes, el ya casi cumple dieciséis, creo que será un buen amigo para Diamond ya que tiene casi la misma edad, yo por otro lado debo ir a la frontera sur por cuestiones de seguridad, espero verlos pronto y contarles todo lo sucedido.

Atte.: Equus fireblast

PD: no dejen que Lionheart se meta en problemas, él puede ser un poco alocado a la hora de aventurarse.

El capitán envió la carta sin demora, pero en ese momento su hijo apareció, él es casi igual a su padre, solo que su crin y cola son negros, y sus ojos son rojos como el fuego.

Hola papá ¿Qué haces?

Ha, hola muchacho, nada solo envió una carta a la familia Dancer.

Valla, me gustaría conocerlos, ya que siempre estas ablando de ellos – dijo el joven semental.

Pues entonces prepárate, porque saldrás de viaje – expreso el capitán con una sonrisa.

¿Y a donde se podrá saber? – pregunto Lionheart un poco confundido.

Iras con ellos, creo que sería bueno para ti tener un amigo con tus mismos gustos ¿no te parece?

Sé que tienen un hijo que es casi de mi edad, pero no creo que le guste ser un soldado – comento el joven un poco confundido.

Pues hasta donde yo sé, el chico tiene talento en el combate – dijo el capitán.

Nadie es tan bueno como yo, eso te lo aseguro – respondió el joven con soberbia mientras reía sarcásticamente.

No seas presumido, que todavía no me ganas en las vencidas – dijo su padre mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza con su casco.

Hauch, muy bien iré, pero no esperes que sea el mejor amigo de ese debi... El joven potro no termino la palabra cuando sintió otro golpe en su cabeza.

¡PAPAAAAAAAA! – grito Lionheart.

¡HIJOOOOOOOO! – respondió el capitán un poco molesto.

Ok, ok are el intento, pero no te prometo nada.

Muy bien, sales en la mañana, tardaras un par de meses si vas volando a toda velocidad.

Está bien, iré a preparar mis cosas, rayos ¿cómo es que siempre me obligas a hacer todo lo que quieres? – dijo el muchacho mientras se retiraba.

Porque soy tu padre y además porque no quieres que utilice el correctivo número trece – expreso el capitán mientras ponía sonrisa sicópata.

Lionheart se estremeció al oír las últimas palabras, él sabía de qué era capaz su padre, y el correctivo numero trece era el peor de todos los castigos que el tenia.

¡SI SEÑOR! – dijo el joven con tono militar.

Ok, puedes retirarte; a otra cosa llévate las garras de Griffin, te serán útiles.

Claro papá, no te preocupes, te avisara cuando llegue.

Lionheart se retira mientras que su padre realiza los preparativos para su viaje, es la primera vez que Fireblast se separa de su hijo, pero tiene buenas razones para hacerlo.

Él debe tener por lo menos un amigo, si no será un amargado – pensó el capitán lanzando un suspiro.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 ¿feliz cumpleaños?

Bueno a preparar las cosas para el viaje – dijo el capitán con entusiasmo. Pero en ese momento uno de los guardias irrumpe en el cuartel.

Disculpe capitán, la princesa luna quiere verlo de inmediato.

Ok, en seguida voy ¿en dónde se encuentra la princesa?

En la sala del trono con su hermana la princesa Celestia.

Valla, parece importante, deme un momento, estaré hay en unos minutos – dijo el capitán un poco preocupado.

El guardia a se retira con el saludo reglamentario, mientras que el capitán termina de empacar lo necesario para la misión.

¿Qué habrá pasado para que las princesas soliciten mi presencia? – pensó Fireblast desconcertado.

Cinco minutos después estaba listo para el viaje, se dirigió a la sala del trono todavía pensando en que habría ocurrido para que lo llamaran.

Entro a la sala y encontró a las diosas del día y la noche riendo discretamente, aparentemente no se suscitó nada grave, pero aun así él estaba nervioso.

Disculpen princesas ¿me mandaron llamar? – pregunto Fireblast mientras hacia una reverencia.

Hola capitán, discúlpenos por hacerlo llamar a altas horas de la noche – dijo la princesa luna con una sonrisa.

No hay problema, estoy a sus órdenes ¿en qué puedo servirles?– respondió el capitán cortésmente.

Vemos que ya está listo para partir, pero tenemos algunas preguntas para usted – expreso la diosa de la noche con mirada serena.

Claro su alteza ¿que desea saber?

Díganos ¿sabe cuándo y cuantos años cumple el hijo de shadow y cristal?

Cumplirá quince años mañana princesas.

Es una excelente noticia, por otra parte, sabemos que es un buen amigo de la familia Dancer, y queríamos saber ¿si piensa reunirse con ellos? – pregunto luna tranquilamente.

Si su majestad, pienso visitarlos en dos años, pero primero voy a enviar a mi hijo Lionheart para que pueda conocer a Diamond, eso sí me lo permiten princesas – respondió Fireblast con serenidad.

Entonces eso cambia las cosas ¿pero podría explicarnos el motivo de esa decisión? – pregunto Celestia un poco preocupada.

Si su majestad, la razón es porque mi hijo no tiene ningún amigo aquí en canterlot, él es muy cerrado en cuanto a sus gustos, se parece mucho a mi cuando yo tenía su edad, es por eso que partirá en la mañana y se reunirá con ellos, para que pueda conocer a alguien igual a él. – respondió el capitán con una sonrisa.

Ya veo, eso suena bien, pero tarda en llegar a su destino.

Si, unos 3 meses aproximadamente, si vuela a toda velocidad.

Ok, espere afuera capitán, lo llamaremos en un momento.

Fireblast hiso una reverencia para después dejar la sala, el estaba muy confundido, las princesas nunca se habían comportado de esa manera, y menos preguntaban ese tipo de cosas.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que fue llamado por el guardia, se podía sentir el nerviosismo del capitán, y no era para menos, no tenía idea de lo que estaban discutiendo las soberanas de Ecuestria.

Discúlpenos por hacerlo esperar capitán, pero creemos tener la solución para el viaje de su hijo, lo tele transportaremos usando los elementos de la armonía, eso si no le molesta.

No para nada princesas, estaría honrado y agradecido por tal generosidad.

Bien está decidido, mañana al amanecer enviaremos a su hijo con la familia Dancer, y así también podremos entregarle nuestro regalo al pequeño Diamond.

¿Un regalo de ustedes princesas? – pregunto el Pegaso muy consternado.

Ups, perdón quise decir provisiones – rectifico Celestia.

El captan estaba muy confundido por lo que dijo la princesa, pero sería mejor ignorar estas últimas palabras, si algo sabe bien él es nunca cuestionar a sus gobernantes, así que mejor prosiguió con la conversación como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Gracias princesas, avisare a mi hijo lo antes posible, él debe estar en casa ahora preparándose.

Fireblast se retiró del recinto con una reverencia, mientras que las diosas discutían lo sucedido.

Tía ¿cómo se te fue decirle sobre el regalo? – pregunto luna un poco molesta.

Lo siento, se me escapo, es que nunca les pude mandar algo para el muchacho, sabes muy bien que cuando quedo premiada cristal les prometí ser la madrina del pequeño cuando naciera, pero tenían que realizar eso que ya sabes.

Oh eso, si ya me acuerdo, pero ahora está destruido ¿crees que ya no hay peligro de que regrese?

Eso espero mi querida hermana, de lo contrario sería catastrófico para nuestro reino.

Bueno, eso ya no importa, pero dime ¿se suponía que cristal ya no podía tener hijos? Puesto que fue golpeada por una flecha de grifo en el vientre y eso le había causado muchos daños internos ¿no es así?

Si tienes razón, trate de ayudarla lo más que pude, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Entonces ¿Cómo es posible? Tu misma lo dijiste, y por mucha magia que se use no tenía ninguna posibilidad de embarazarse.

Luna, en ocasiones hay que creer en los milagros, y en especial en este, por eso di mi palabra de que sería la madrina da Diamond, además de que él será mi protegido y estudiante.

Tienes razón… espera, dijisteis ¡ESTUDIANTE! – grito luna sorprendida.

Si, será un reto personal, pero creo que podría funcionar.

¿Cómo que funcionar?

Si, como sabes los ponis tienen un talento especial, pero en ocasiones pueden tener algo más.

Eso no tiene nada que ver con Diamond, así que ya dime ¿qué es lo que tramas?

¿Sabes por qué tienen esos rangos shadow y cristal, verdad?

Si, por haber derrotado al ejecito grifo, a los changeling y al mismo Ragnarus comandante del ejército de dragones sin ninguna ayuda.

Exacto, pero también por poseer habilidades que ningún otro poni tiene, esto hace que ellos sean los mejores en su clase.

A que te refieres, yo no he visto nada singular e ellos dos, y si fuera así no los hubieras enviado a ese viaje tan peligroso.

Bueno, el general shadow puede controlar la tierra a su alrededor, mientras que cristal controla el aire a voluntad, en otras palabras tiene la magia de los elementos primordiales.

Eso es imposible, el único que tenía dicho poder era Darkness el príncipe de los unicornios, pero…

Lose, estuvimos hay, pero no toquemos ese tema por ahora ¿de acuerdo pequeña hermana?

Lo siento tia, continua –dijo luna con una mirada de tristeza.

Bueno como iba diciendo, ellos poseen magia ancestral, pero no al cien por ciento, e imagino que Diamond debe tener esa misma magia, aunque no estoy segura. – expreso Celestia con preocupación.

Entonces ¿es por eso que el seria tu estudiante? ¿No crees que sería muy egoísta de tu parte hermana?

No, para nada luna, solo quiero que el joven pueda tener una vida tranquila, y para eso tiene que dominar ese poder, si no podría destruir Ecuestria.

Hermana, no creo que pueda pasar una catástrofe como la de hace mil años.

Tienes razón, pero hay que estar seguras, no podemos arriesgar el bienestar de nuestros súbditos.

Concuerdo contigo, además ya quiero conocerlo, de acuerdo a las cartas él se parece a su madre y tiene el carácter de su padre ¿te imaginas?

Si me lo imagino, oye luna ¿has entrado a sus sueños?

No, es extraño, cada vez que intento acercarme algo ocurre, no es que sea malo, sino que por alguna rara coincidencia el despierta antes de que pueda entrar.

Mmm, puede ser por la distancia, acuérdate que ya no están en nuestros dominios.

Puede ser, bueno ya es tarde y es mejor que vayas a descansar – dijo luna con tono maternal.

No te preocupes por mí, además tenemos asuntos pendientes que debemos resolver – respondió Celestia con seriedad.

Lo olvidaba, el portal, crees que debamos sellarlo de inmediato…

MIENTRAS TANTO EL LA CASA DEL CAPITAN

Como me fui a meter en esto – pensaba Lionheart mientras resoplaba de frustración

En ese momento una sombra con una sonrisa maniaca se posa detrás del joven Pegaso

Recuerda, correctivo número trece – susurra la sombra en la oreja de Lionheart

Los ojos del potro se encogieron mientras empieza a temblar con desesperación

Vamos no es para tanto muchacho – dice el capitán mientras estalla en risas

¡Te odio! – dijo Lionheart con vos fría mientras volteaba a ver a su padre con una mirada sombría.

Hijo ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, además te veías tan lin… no lo digas y deja de molestarme – interrumpió Lionheart con tono agresivo.

Ok, valla que carácter, si tu madre te viera estaría triste por esa actitud – expreso el capitán con melancolía.

Lo siento papa, es solo que la extraño tanto, además tu siempre me amenazas con ese castigo.

Sabes que fue por tu propio bien, tienes que aprender a respetar la decisiones de los demás, no debes juzgar la naturaleza de otros solo porque tienen gustos diferentes, comprendes lo que te estoy diciendo muchacho.

Lionheart savia perfectamente a lo que su padre se refería, pero nunca comprendió por qué otros ponis tienen inclinaciones a su mismo sexo, eso le parcia antinatural para su punto de vista.

Muy bien papa entendí, ya puedo terminar de empacar – dijo el potro mientras bufaba de coraje.

Está bien, ha por cierto, te tengo unas cuantas sorpresas, la primera es que las princesas te enviaran usando un hechizo, la segunda es que vas a llevar provisiones y la tercera es una última batalla de vencidas con tu padre, ósea yo – expreso el capitán con una sonrisa.

Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, pero sabes ¿creo que ya estás muy viejo para estas cosas, no lo crees? – dijo el joven con risa burlona.

Viejos los cerros y reverdecen, ahora veras quien esta viejo pequeño truhan.

En ese momento se suscitó la más grande batalla de vencidas de la historia, bueno para ellos, aunque no duro mucho, ya que el capitán uso tanta fuerza que se le lastimo la columna, solo se pudo oír un fuerte crujido seguido de gritos de dolor.

¡HAAAAAAAY! mi espalda, rápido muchacho trae a un doctor, un quiropráctico, un médico brujo o lo que encuentres – gritaba Fireblast mientras se retorcía de dolor en el piso.

Te lo dije viejo, ya no estas para estas cosas, bien te lo dijo el médico, nada de ejercicio pesado, pero el capitán de la guardia real es demasiado obstinado. – menciono Lionheart sínicamente.

Quieres dejar de hablar e ir por ayuda, si lo haces prometo nunca volver a mencionar tú ya sabes que ¿de acuerdo?

Eso me dijiste la última vez, pero creo que te puedo ayudar – dijo su hijo con una sonrisa.

Lionheart volteo a su padre y en rápido movimiento presiona la espalda del capitán con su casco, un segundo después se oyó un fuerte chasquido mientras que Fireblast dejaba salir un grito ahogado.

Ya te sientes mejor – pregunto su hijo mientras veía a su padre con preocupación.

El Pegaso asintió con la cabeza mientras se incorporaba lentamente, no era la primera vez que le sucedía, poco a poco recuperaba el aliento mientras examinaba los daños.

Ahora me vas a salir con que es una vieja herida de guerra, valla que eres un obstinado.

Muy bien ya entendí, pero mejor vallamos a dormir, mañana será un día muy pesado para los dos.

Después de esas palabras los dos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para descansar, el capitán dejaba salir pequeños quejidos mientras caminaba a su cuarto, por otro lado Lionheart termino de empacar sus cosas mientras pensaba en cómo sería el susodicho hijo de los héroes de Ecuestria.

A la mañana siguiente, después de un buen descanso los dos ponis se dirigieron al palacio, hay los esperaban las princesas ya con los elemento de la armonía listos, como era de esperarse el capitán con su hijo se presentaron puntualmente a la hora acordada, inmediatamente saludaron a sus etéreas majestades con una reverencia.

Ah capitán Fireblast, Lionheart que gusto verlos – dijo la princesa Celestia con su habitual sonrisa.

Buenos días princesas, espero no haber llegado tarde – respondió el capitán con formalidad.

No para nada, como siempre su puntualidad es insuperable –expreso luna con tranquilidad.

Bueno, mi hijo ya está listo para partir, y díganme princesas ¿Dónde están las provisiones para la familia Dancer?

La diosa del sol ordena traer un paquete algo grande, pero no demasiado, Lionheart al ver esto trago saliva dramáticamente, pensando en cuan pesado será la caja de suministros.

No te preocupes Lionheart, a simple vista parece pesado, pero en realidad solo son cosas de uso común, además quiero que entregues esto a Diamond, es algo especial para el – dijo Celestia con vos calmada para tranquilizar al joven Pegaso.

Inmediatamente la princesa le entrego una pequeña caja al potro, pero antes le hiso jurar que debía dárselo personalmente a Diamond.

Como usted diga su majestad, puede confiar en mí – dijo Lionheart con vos firme y segura.

Después de unas pequeñas instrucciones ya estaba listo para partir, el capitán se acercó a su hijo y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abraso con fuerza, esto tomo por sorpresa a todos los presentes, tanto a las princesas como a los guardias, el capitán jamás demostró alguna clase de afecto hacia su hijo en público, él era un soldado después de todo, pero el saber que no vería a Lionheart por un largo tiempo hiso que no pudiera controlar sus emociones.

Después de unos minutos rompieron el abraso, hubo un momento de silencio, se podría decir que incomodo, pero fue roto por el capitán.

Hijo, solo quiero decir que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, sé que esto no será fácil para ti, tengo fe en que encontraras a un amigo en Diamond, es difícil para mí verte partir pero creo que te ayudará mucho este viaje – expreso Fireblast con vos entrecortada mientras dejaba salir un pequeña lagrima.

También te quiero papá, no te defraudare – dijo Lionheart mientras dejaba caer lagrimas entre sollozos.

Después de tan conmovedor momento las princesas de Ecuestria le pidieron al joven Pegaso se posicionara en medio de la sala, ellas hicieron brillar sus cuernos mientras se alzaban los elementos alrededor de Lionheart, unos segundos después una luz brillante lleno el recinto, todos quedaron segados por el fuerte destello y un minuto después el potro que estaba parado frente a ellos había desapareció.

Cuídate hijo, que los reyes del pasado te protejan…

Una hora antes en el campamento

Diamond, hija ya levántate que es tarde, tienes que acompañar a tu padre para traer el agua y la madera. – susurraba mi madre suavemente en mi oreja mientras me acariciaba con ternura.

Me levante despacio mientras veía a mi madre, ella tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos expresaban amor, un amor que solo una madre puede dar, yo estaba feliz de tenerlos a mi lado desde que nací y no quería separarme de ellos jamás.

Buenos días mamá, en un momento salgo – dije con un poco de sueño mientras bostezaba.

Bueno pero no te tardes, debo preparar el desayuno y ya sabes cómo se pone tu padre, él siempre está de mal humor si no toma su desayuno. – expreso mi madre con un poco de frustración.

En eso estábamos de acuerdo las dos, y no era para menos, mi padre nunca perdonaba el desayuno, la decía que es la comida más importante del día.

Después de la pequeña charla mi madre salió de la tienda sin antes regalarme una cálida sonrisa, yo por mi parte empecé a peinar mi melena y cola para después asarme las trenzas que me caracterizan, después de unos minutos estaba lista y contenta por el gran día, hoy cumplía quince años.

Salí de la tienda y note que nadie se había levantado aun, eso me pareció un poco extraño ya que siempre se levantaban al mismo tiempo que nosotros, aun así no le di importancia.

Me dirigí donde mi padre quien me esperaba tranquilamente, el llevaba los cubos para el agua y una caja muy extraña, ya estando cerca le pregunte por dicho objeto, el miro a todos lados mientras balbuceaba sin sentido hasta que me pregunto si mi madre estaba preparando la comida.

Si papá, ella está preparando todo, pero necesita el agua y la madera, por otra parte ya dime que es esa caja ¿es mi regalo?

Oh los leños, mira por esa parte vi algunos troncos y ramas sueltos, que tal si los recoges mientras voy por el agua, después te digo que es ¿de acuerdo?

Como tú digas, al cabo ya sé que es mi regalo; ah por cierto mamá quiere algunas moras, creo que va a ver postre – le dije mientras él me miraba con preocupación.

No insistí más porque estaba poniendo muy nervioso a mi padre y me dirigí hacia donde el me señalo, pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin había recolectado suficiente madera, cuando una luz me segó por completo, eso hiso que dejara caer mi cargamento.

Después de un minuto poco a poco recobre la visión, y ahí estaba el, un Pegaso blanco de crin y cola negro y sus ojos eran rojos como el fuego. Me acerque para verlo más detenidamente, el parecía tener nauseas, fue tan gracioso que no pude evitar reír y eso hiso que se percatara de mi presencia.

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente a los ojos sin decir una palabra, su mirada parecía de intriga y asombro, como si yo fuera algo que jamás había visto en su vida, lentamente me acerque aún más para poder presentarme cuando de pronto una caja le cayó encima, el pobre se veía lastimado así que corrí a ayudarlo.

Levante la caja con mi magia, para mí no era problema ya que he practicado mucho, pero cando logre ver su cuerpo no te que se había lastimado el ala derecha, sin pensarlo lo cargue para llevarlo al campamento pero despertó repentinamente, él se asustó al ver que estaba en mi espalda y al tratar de bajarse hiso que cayéramos al suelo.

¿Oye pero que te pasa, acaso estás loca? – me grito el Pegaso con furia.

Yo no savia que hacer, él se había molestado mucho, pero yo quería ayudarlo, era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

Perdóname, pero es que tienes una ala lastimada y quería llevarte a mi campamento para curarte – le dije mientras apuntaba con mi casco al área afectada.

Note preocupes por eso y dime ¿conoces a la familia Dancer? o ¿sabes dónde encontrarlos?

¿Para qué quieres saber? ¿Acaso eres un caza recompensas o algo por el estilo? – le pregunte con una sonrisa burlona.

Ves ese paquete que esta halla, es para ellos y yo soy el mensajero ¿entendiste preciosa?

Al oír esas últimas palabras solo pude pensar en patearle los flancos traseros y mandarlo derecho a Cloudsdale, pero mejor decidí controlarme e indagar más sobre él.

Y bien señor cascarrabias dime ¿qué es lo que contiene la caja? o ¿acaso es un secreto?

Son solo provisiones y un paquete especial para su hijo Di… espera un segundo ¿ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre y ya me estas interrogando?

No yo solo quería saber qué haces aquí, no era mi intención molestarte, por cierto mi nombre Diamond, Diamond Dancer y ¿Cuál es el tuyo si puedo saber? – pregunte al mismo tiempo que miraba el suelo y movía una piedra con mi casco.

En ese momento un silencio sepulcral invadió en el lugar, yo me sentía apenada al decirle mi nombre, era como la primera vez que hable con Seed pero más incómodo de lo normal.

Levante la cabeza para mirarlo, su expresión era de duda y asco, yo no podía creer lo que él me mirara así. En ese momento mi padre se acercaba lentamente por detrás del pegaso, pude ver que él se preparaba para atacar, lo debía detener de inmediato, no quería que lo lastimara y más en su estado actual.

Papá espera, él está lastimado y no es peli… no pude terminar la frase ya que mi padre se había abalanzado sobre el cuello del pobre viajero, instintivamente trate de separarlos pero papá lo sostenía con fuerza, el joven poco a poco perdió el conocimiento y un minuto después se desmayó.

¿PAPÁ, PERO QUE LE HICISTE? ¡EL NO QUERIA LASTIMARME! – grite con fuerza al ver al joven pegaso tirado en el suelo.

Lo siento hija, debía hacerlo o ¿no te fijaste en sus cascos delanteros verdad?

Mi padre tenía razón, no me di cuenta que traía unas botas de metal con garras, pero aun así él no me lastimaría, aunque no estaba segura. Mire a mi padre a los ojos, él estaba preocupado y no lo culpo.

Muy bien papá tendré más cuidado, solo déjame curarlo y después te digo lo que ocurrió.

Por suerte savia un hechizo médico, se lo aplique en la herida tratando de no despertarlo, después le explique todo lo sucedido a mi padre, el volteo a ver la caja y se sorprendió al ver el símbolo que tenía a un costado.

Rápidamente me pregunto cómo había llegado el a este lugar, le dije que hubo un fuerte resplandor y un segundo después el Pegaso se encontraba en frente de mí, como si hubiera sido tele transportado con un hechizo muy poderoso.

Esto no es posible, el debería llegar en tres meses, de seguro las princesas tuvieron que ver con todo esto. – dijo mi padre muy alarmado.

Yo quede muy consternada por las palabras de mi padre, al parecer él sabía quién era y de donde venía. Tratamos de despertarlo sin ningún éxito, papá lo había noqueado por completo.

Después de veinte frustrantes minutos despertó, él estaba muy desorientado así que le dimos un poco de agua que mi padre trajo del estanque, quede un poco más tranquila al ver al joven Pegaso reincorporarse, no obstante mi padre se veía muy alarmado por esta situación.

Discúlpame Otto, no savia que eras tú en primer lugar, me deje llevar por la garras de Griffin que llevas puestas – expreso mi padre muy apenado.

N… no se preocupe señor yo solo… espere un minuto ¿Cómo sabe mi primer nombre? Y ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto Otto muy molesto.

Perdona mi falta de cordialidad, mi nombre es shadow Dancer y se tu nombre porque tu padre el cerebro de pollo te lo puso, aun no se en que estaba pensando el al ponerte Otto y porque tu madre se lo permitió, pero ya que le vamos a hacer. – respondió mi padre mientras reía sin control.

No señor la culpa es mía, debí quitarme estas cosas antes de salir de canterlot, pero ¿de verdad tenía que noquearme? ¿No se le ocurrió preguntar primero?

Mi padre se había sin palabras, él quería protegerme pero se pasó de la raya esta vez, así que debía hacer algo con este silencio.

Perdona que interrumpa papá, pero creo que mamá se va a enojar si no le llevamos las cosas, y más nos vale no atrasarnos así que me iré para que puedan conversar. – les dije a los dos mientras tomaba los leños y el agua con mi magia.

Me despedí de mi padre son un beso al cual Otto dio una cara de desagrado. Al ver esto también le plante uno al Pegaso el cual retrocedió casi instantáneamente mientras me veía con furia, papa me pidió que me retirara ya que necesitaba hablar con él a solas.

Asentí con la cabeza y en un segundo me tele transporte al campamento, pero sin antes guiñarle el ojo al capitán aguafiestas. La verdad no sé por qué lo hice y no quería saber, pero pronto lo descubriría.

Valla al fin se fue, porque siempre me toca conocer a los raritos, sin ofender señor, pero no pensé que su hijo fuese afeminado. – dijo Lionheart con desagrado.

Al oír esto shadow lo miro con ira mientras se acercaba al joven pegaso, inmediatamente lo tomo por el cuello y empujo hasta un árbol cercano, Otto estaba muy asustado por el repentino comportamiento del general, trato se zafarse pero la fuerza del semental era mucho mayor que la de su padre Fireblast.

Escucha con atención muchacho, conozco todo sobre ti, así que vamos a dejar en claro unas cosas, primero que nada debes saber que Diamond es mi hija y no voy a dejar que nadie diga lo contrario, en especial tú, así que mejor guárdate tus comentarios al respecto ¿entendiste bien o lo arreglamos de la forma difícil? – expreso el general con furia mientras veía a los ojos al pegaso.

Se…señor…yo…no quería ofender…lo, por favor…podría soltar…me, se lo su…suplico. – dijo Otto mientras perdía el conocimiento.

Shadow veía el rostro de aquel potro que era de desesperación, el suspiro mientras lo soltaba lentamente, Lionheart cayó al suelo respirando con dificultad, poco a poco se levantó y vio al señor Dancer el cual estaba muy avergonzado por su actitud, y no era para menos, Otto era su invitado y esa actitud no era digna de un general.

Solo trata de convivir con ella, sé que será difícil para ti, pero por lo menos as el intento, ella no es como otros que as conocido, solo dale una oportunidad ¿quieres?

Lionheart escucho con detenimiento las palabras de shadow, él sabía que podría pasar si desidia tratarla despectivamente, no podía con la idea de ser amigo de un chico afeminado, pero lo que no sabía es que Diamond ya nos es un más un potro, sino una hermosa yegua en su totalidad.

Se lo prometo señor, pero debe de entender que no voy a ser su amigo, solo la tratare como a otro pony mas.

Eso es suficiente para empezar, y recuerda que yo no soy como tu padre, el podrá poner castigos sicológicos, pero yo creo más en los físicos, así que mejor ve con cuidado.

Otto sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero no contó con el temperamento del general, solo le quedaba resignarse ante la situación.

De acuerdo, solo ayúdeme a cargar las provisiones y guíeme al campamento.

Está bien Diamond vendrá por el al rato, vemos que ya tengo hambre y de seguro mi esposa debe de estar disgustada. – dijo shadow con una sonrisa burlona.

Los dos se dirigieron al campamento sin decir una palabra en el camino, solo se podía ver la cara de Otto que estaba muy confundido por el cambio de actitud del general. Después de unos minutos llegaron a la tienda donde estaban viviendo, en ese momento salió Diamond levitando unos tazones de sopa, los dos sementales al oler la comida solo pudieron dejar salir un suspiro profundo mientras babeaban sin control.

Mama ven rápido, ya llego papá con Otto – grite con fuerza mientras les servía la comida.

Mi madre salió disparada como un rayo a ver al nuevo integrante, ella se veía feliz, pues me conto que ella lo vio nacer antes de partir, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, así que no la culpo por tratar de conocer al ya crecido pegaso.

Papa se veía molesto, como si hubieran discutido, creo que tal vez hiso lo mismo que con Seed, él puede ser sobreprotector al grado de infundir temor en los demás; como sea ya estábamos reunidos para comer mientras que mi madre entraba a la tienda, al parecerse le había olvidado algo.

El ambiente era tranquilo, mi padre como siempre se quejaba de la comida de mi madre, Otto estaba muy callado ante los comentarios hilarantes de papá, por suerte mi madre estaba todavía en la tienda así que no había peligro.

Papa y yo reíamos con las anécdotas poco convencionales que vivió junto con el capitán Fireblast, Otto al oírlas reía disimuladamente con cada historia de su padre, al parecer ellos se conocían desde pequeños y al entrar a la academia su amistad era a prueba de todo.

Disculpe señor, me podría decir ¿cómo conocieron mis padres? si no le molesta – pregunto Otto con algo de pena.

Bueno, un día tu padre y yo nos asignaron a la guardia de un evento en canterlot, nuestro deber era custodiar el salón junto con otros reclutas, para nuestra mala suerte nos tocó el área de bocadillos y sabes que tu padre tiene un apetito voraz, le dije que se comportara correctamente, pero la comida olía tan bien que él no se pudo resistir.

Al cabo de unos minutos él se había comido un platón entero de cupcakes, yo estaba montando guardia para que nadie viera lo que tu padre el cerebro de pollo hacía, pero no contábamos con que también estaban las reclutas del bastión ala de plata.

Una pegaso de color café muy claro, con cola y crin rosa y ojos violetas se había parado detrás de tu padre, ella aclaro la garganta para hacerse notar, lo cual hiso que él se atragantara al punto de desmallarse.

Cuando me di cuenta ella le estaba dando respiración de boca a boca, de pronto otra pegaso de color blanco de melena y cola color aguamarina llego para tratar de ayudar, ellas dos eran amigas por lo que pude deducir ya que se hablaban por sus nombres de pila.

Ah, entonces tú y mama se conocieron ese mismo día, me parece muy romántico – le dije a mi padre con una sonrisa mientras suspiraba profundamente.

Si es verdad, fue amor a primera vista, tanto yo con tu madre, como Fireblast y holly heart. Después de ese evento empezamos a salir en grupo, a beses íbamos al teatro y otras veces a uno que otro concierto.

Cuando nos graduamos de la academia se hiso una fiesta en el mismo salón donde nos conocimos, esa misma noche les propusimos matrimonio, todos los presentes nos voltearon a ver por qué las chicas gritaron al mismo tiempo, y lo que era una fiesta de graduación se transformó en una de compromiso.

Nuestros maestros nos felicitaron mientras nos decían que ahora en adelante tendremos que obedecer a nuestras futuras esposas, que por ningún motivo las contradijéramos, si es que apreciábamos nuestras vidas.

Después de esa noche las princesas nos mandaron llamar, primero nos felicitaron por el gran paso que íbamos a dar, luego nos asignaron a los cuatro a un nuevo escuadrón, el cual no debo revelar su nombre, es un secreto – mi padre dijo la últimas palabras susurrando mientras sonreía burlonamente.

Del resto solo fueron misiones diplomáticas, de reconocimiento Etc. Etc. Etc. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya habían pasado 5 años, fue entonces que tus padres decidieron tomar un descanso y encargar un bebe, ellos fueron reasignados a la guardia real mientras nosotros continuábamos en el escuadrón, nueve meses después naciste tú, tus padres estaban llenos de alegría, pero todo eso cambio cuando tu madre partió a los campos del sueño eterno.

Durante seis meses apoye a tu padre con su perdida, mientras que mi esposa te cuidaba como si fueras suyo, después que él se recuperó nos asignaron esta misión, pero le prometimos que si algún día necesitaba nuestra ayuda no dudara en pedirla. – concluyo mi padre con lágrimas en los ojos mientras miraba al cielo.

Al parecer Otto quedo muy conmovido por las palabras de mi padre, era la primera vez que escuchaba la historia completa, me acerque a él y lo abrase con cariño, en ese momento salió mi madre cargando un pastel, me quede con la boca abierta al ver el tamaño de este, mi padre me separo y en un instante empezaron a cantar feliz cumpleaños.

Deje salir lágrimas de alegría a tal muestra de cariño por parte de ellos, mi madre asentó el pastel enfrente de mí y me abraso con fuerza mientras decía – felices quince primaveras cariño, hoy te conviertes en un hermosa yegua.

Repentinamente todos salieron de sus tiendas cantando la misma canción, cada integrante de la familia Apple traía un regalo para mí, esto hiso que rompiera en llanto mientras abrazaba a mis padres con todas mis fuerzas.

En todos estos años nunca había estado tan contenta, incluso Otto se acercó a felicitarme, yo me sonroje al oírlo decir que era un placer estar ante una joven tan hermosa como yo, pero me quede intrigada al ver su rostro, parecía que no era completamente honesto, pero mejor decidí ignorar lo último.

Los únicos que faltaban eran Seed y su padre, al parecer habían salido muy temprano y no regresarían hasta la noche, eso me deprimió un poco ya que quería estar con el todo día, pero recupere la alegría al ver los regalos que mis padres habían hecho para mí.

Ellos se acercaron con dos cajas muy bien decoradas, yo estaba impaciente por saber que me regalarían este año. El primero era de mi madre, este era no muy grande y cuadrado, lo abrí sin demora y me sorprendí al ver que era un hermoso vestido de color blanco con bordados de hilo dorado en las orillas, me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla mientras le daba las gracias por tan hermoso obsequio.

Después fue el turno de mi padre, el de él era largo, rectangular y algo pesado, cunado lo abrí todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el misterioso objeto. Era una espada, pero no una común y corriente, esta tenía unas alas de pegaso que salían del principio de la empuñadura y un diamante debajo de esta, estaba cubierta por varios signos muy hermosos de color dorado y la hoja era muy brillante, le pregunte a mi padre de dónde provenía tan bella arma, él me dijo que era un obsequio del mismo rey de los grifos.

Todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras de mi padre, el sonrió mientras decía que fue por un asunto diplomático y que esta espada era una muestra de respeto ante el reino de Ecuestria.

Después me dijo que era tiempo de darme un arma para que yo me pudiera defender, pero además que sea digna de la hija de un general.

Después de estos todos empezaron a entregarme los suyos, la mayoría eran hermosos vestidos, zapatillas y uno que otro sombrero.

Después de que todos me dieran sus obsequios se acercó nuevamente Otto, el también traía un regalo para mí, pero no era de él, sino de las mismas princesas de Ecuestria. Todos guardaron silencio al escuchar esto, es saco de su alforja un parque decorado con el escudo de la realeza, lo abrí cuidadosamente con mi magia, todos estaban muy atentos al regalo de las princesas.

Para sorpresa de todos lo que había en la caja era una pechera plateada con los escudos del bastión ala de plata y el ejército de centuriones, al sacarla callo una carta a los cascos de mi padre, el la tomo y le dio un rápido vistazo, después de eso aclaro la garganta y sito el contenido de esta.

Querida Diamond Dancer

Es un placer felicitarte en tu cumpleaños número quince, yo la princesa Celestia y la princesa luna te enviamos este pequeño presente como muestra de cariño hacia ti, también les informo a tus padres que yo la diosa del sol mantendré mi palabra con respecto de ser tu madrina, protectora y mentora.

También les enviamos provisiones para cualquier eventualidad, espero que algún día podamos conocerte, esperamos su pronto regreso a canterlot, estaremos orando por su bienestar mientras terminan su largo viaje.

Con amor la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, gobernantes de Ecuestria.

Después de leer la carta mi padre miro a todos los presentes, ellos estaban con la boca abierta y lo ojos como platos al escuchar el contenido de esta, un silencio estremecedor invadió el lugar, jamás habían escuchado algo como eso en sus vidas, pero mi padre rápidamente los saco del trance diciendo.

Bueno, si es un regalos de nuestras gobernantes ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

Mi padre no tenía que decírmelo dos veces, rápidamente me puse la pechera con mi magia, al principio me quedaba un poco grande, pero después empezó a brillar con tal intensidad que segó a todos incluyéndome.

Yo sentía como algo me cubría el cuerpo, era cálido y confortable, como si se tratase de un abraso de mis padres, poco a poco la luz desapareció revelando una brillante armadura, mis cacos, espalda, pecho hombros, cabeza y flancos traseros estaban cubiertos del metal plateado, el cual brillaba con la luz del sol.

Nadie podía creer lo que veía, era una armadura mágica, la cual era de mi talla, y en medio de la pechera había aparecido labrada en oro mi cutie mark, jamás había visto algo como esto, era perfecta, mis alas salían de ella al igual que mi cuerno.

Toda la familia dejo salir un suspiro de asombro mientras se acercaban a ver la armadura que las princesas me habían regalado, las felicitaciones no se quedaron atrás, solo uno no se acercó y era Otto, el parecía algo molesto en ese momento, pero nadie lo tomo en cuenta.

Después de felicitarme, la familia Apple empezó a preparar todo para la fiesta que me harían en la noche, me despedí de ellos mientras tomaba los regalos que me habían dado, Otto por otra parte se retiró del lugar, le pregunte a mi padre a donde iba, él me dijo que traería la caja de provisiones, y no tardaría.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos del campamento

El señor Apple y su hijo recolectaban frutos de los arboles cercanos mientras platicaban de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Muy bien, ya tenemos suficiente para esta noche, ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Diamond?

Bueno papá, como sabes yo… bueno no te lo tengo que explicar otra vez ¿verdad?

Si, tu madre y yo te apoyamos en todo eso de los potros y esas cosas, solo dime que te pone así, eso es todo.

Pues como sabes, cuando conocí a Diamond él era un…chico ¿no es así?

Si, y por cierto muy lindo, nada más que tus hermanas se les paso un poco los cascos, pero aun así se veía muy bien.

Si eso también me gusto, y lo que en verdad me atrajo de él era que no trataba de parecerse tanto a una chica, pero con el pasar del tiempo se fue transformando en lo que es ahora.

Tienes mucha razón en eso, pero debes verlo por el lado positivo, ahora que es una chica y no tendrán problemas ante la sociedad.

Ya lo sé, pero yo no busco una chica, sino un chico, que se sienta bien tal cual es, que no trate de cambiar su apariencia.

Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo creo que vas a tener que tomar una decisión, si vas a seguir con el o terminar esto de la manera correcta, y recuerda que los Apple nos caracterizamos por nuestra honestidad ante cualquier situación.

Te entiendo papá, sé que será difícil para él, pero creo que es lo mejor si quiero seguir siendo su amigo y nada más.

¿Entonces ya tomaste una decisión? Si vas a terminar con el será mejor hoy mismo, la fiesta amortiguara el golpe, pero tienes que poner de tu parte, sino perderás a un buen amigo o mejor dicho amiga.

Lo se papá, lo se…

* * *

hi everypony, disculpen por la tardanza, he tenido unos bloqueos horribles últimamente XD, pero aquí les traigo este capitulo, que para mi fue el mas difícil de escribir, no duden en dejar sus comentarios y si les gusto pónganlo en favoritos XD, prometo no tardarme otra vez, se los juro XD.

sin mas que decir me despido.

Atte : Diamond Dancer

PD : si tiene tele... pues vean the HUB XD


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 Del odio al amor solo hay una pelea

Seed estaba decidido a terminar su relación con Diamond, de todas maneras no eran una pareja formal, si se besaban en una que otra ocasión, pero con el tiempo se fue perdiendo la magia cuando Diamond empezó a cambiar drásticamente su apariencia, al grado de usar su magia para finalizar su transición de potro a yegua.

El señor Apple noto de inmediato el cambio en su hijo, pero mantuvo la distancia por prudencia, el solo esperaba el momento para hablar con Seed y aclarar sus dudas con respecto a esta relación.

Sr. Apple – Bueno ya dime que vas a hacer, para que yo pueda ayudarte si todo se va al garete.

Seed – Pues quiero decírselo cuando estemos solos, será difícil con todos mirándonos, y más si sus padres están cerca, así tendré tiempo para consolarlo.

Sr. Apple - Es un buen plan, yo vigilare para que nadie los interrumpa ¿de acuerdo?

En ese momento los dos sementales regresaban al campamento con las frutas recolectadas, Seed no dejaba de pensar cual sería la reacción de Diamond al decirle lo que sentía por él.

Lejos de hay Lionheart caminaba al lugar donde se encontraba la caja de provisiones, pensando en los eventos suscitados al llegar al campamento, pero una idea en especial lo tenía desconcertado.

Porque le dije esas palabras, él es un chico "muy lindo por cierto", no…no…no…NO, es completamente tonto pensar que el…que yo…que nosotros, rayos y más rayos, él no es una yegua es un potro igual que yo.

Otto trataba de encontrar una explicación a ese extraño sentimiento que sintió al ver por primera vez a Diamond, el solo pensar en sentir algo por otro pony de su mismo género le revolvía el estómago, pero con él era distinto, era como si quisiera estar a su lado todo el tiempo y esto frustraba más al joven pegaso.

Pero en el corazón de Lionheart las cosas eran distintas, el sentía que Diamond si era una chica, la más hermosa de todas, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cuerpo, incluso su vos le parecían extremadamente irresistibles, solo que trataba de reprimir estos sentimientos dejando que su cerebro hablara por él.

Una vez en el sitio Otto tomo el cargamento y se dirigió de regreso al campamento, pensando en cómo iba a acabar todo esto, siendo que tendría que vivir tres largos años tratando a Diamond como una chica.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el campamento

Todos estaban ocupados preparando mi fiesta de cumpleaños, mientras que yo me arreglaba para la ocasión, quería hacerme un nuevo peinado, así que llame a las trillizas para que me ayudaran.

Las tres estaban tan emocionadas que en menos de cinco minutos me habían hecho un cambio total, lo cual me sorprendió mucho, ellas siempre me ayudaban con estas cosas y por raro que parezca siempre me decían hermana mayor, a lo cual ya me he acostumbrado.

Después de arreglarme salí en busca de Seed, el cual estaba regresando con su padre trayendo mucha fruta en unos canastos muy grandes, mantuve la calma y me acerque a el tratando de no parecer interesada, pero cuando estaba a punto de besarlo giro su cabeza mientras ponía cara de vergüenza, le pregunte si todo estaba bien, a lo cual no dijo ni una palabra.

Me sentí incomoda en ese momento, parecía que me estaba evitando ¿pero por qué?, ¿acaso fue lo que ocurrió la otra noche? - Le pregunte - pero el volvió a ignorar mis palabras, su padre quien estaba a su lado vio mi desesperación al tratar de hablar con su hijo, el señor Apple muy amablemente me dijo que Seed estaba cansado y que tal vez por eso se comporta de esa manera.

Yo estaba un poco triste por su comportamiento así que me di media vuelta despidiéndome amablemente, pero en ese momento apareció Otto trayendo consigo la caja de provisiones, en ese momento se dibujó una sonrisa en mi rostro, pensé en presentarlo con el señor Apple, ya que era lo correcto.

Me acerque a él saludando con una sonrisa, pero parecía estar muy distraído, así que me detuve enfrente de él, Otto se dio cuenta y por desgracia se asustó de tal manera que tiro la caja, el joven pegaso miro la caja y luego a mí con una expresión de enfado, me sentí muy mal al ver lo que había causado, así que me disculpe por mi falta prudencia a lo que el respondió.

Sabes cuanto trabajo me tomo poner esa caja en mi espalda ¿eh? – musito Otto con ira.

Eh…yo…no era mi intención, solo déjame ayudarte por favor ¡insisto! – le dije muy apenada.

Otto estaba muy molesto por lo sucedido, y no lo culpo, así que me dispuse a tomar la caja y llevarla a la tienda, la levante con mi magia y poniéndola en mi espalda, él se quedó sorprendido al ver mi fuerza y resistencia, claro que yo no iba a alardear de eso, no después de mi falta de prudencia.

Comenzamos a caminar mientras que trataba de entablar una conversación para romper el hielo.

¿Entonces te llamas Otto cierto? ¿Pienso que es un lindo nombre para un pegaso muy apuesto? – le dije mientras me sonrojaba por las últimas palabras, aunque no sé por qué las dije.

Eh, bueno la verdad es que no me agrada mucho, prefiero que me digan Lionheart ¿si no te molesta?

Ah, Lionheart es más bonito aunque un poco largo, mejor te diré leo para abreviar – respondí un poco nerviosa.

Está bien, eso no me molesta, ahora dime como te dicen a ti o ¿acaso tu nombre es difícil o raro? – leo me pregunto con tono sarcástico.

Oh, bueno la verdad no había pensado en eso, pero puedes decirme Di ¿si lo prefieres?

¿Di, no crees que se oiga raro para un chico como tú? – expreso leo fríamente mientras me miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Me quede quieta al escuchar esas últimas palabras, él sabía que soy un potro ¿pero cómo? Los únicos que lo saben son mis padres, así que le pedí que me acompañara a otro lugar, uno donde podrimos hablar en privado.

Lamentablemente Seed nos vio justo cuando salíamos del campamento, así que decidió seguirnos, yo no pude prevenir lo que pasaría a continuación, se podría decir que es el destino o algo aún más grande.

* * *

Después de unos minutos llegamos al mismo lugar donde nos conocimos, era claro que debía decirle la verdad, pero los nervios me invadieron por completo, leo savia mi más grande secreto y yo no podía pensar en una explicación, el solo se me quedo viendo fijamente con una mirada fría y amenazante, como si quisiera que yo desapareciera de este mundo, lo cual me lleno de tristeza y temor al punto de casi romper en llanto.

Trate de reunir el valor suficiente para hablar, pero estaba asustada, confundida y nerviosa como para gesticular una oración completa, solo podía mover mi cabeza, mi cuerpo me había abandonado al punto de desplomarme en el suelo.

Ya no podía más, todo lo que había pensado, lo que iba a decir cuando llegara este momento desapareció dejándome vulnerable ante los ojos del pegaso, solo me quedaba rogar por que no fuera tan doloroso como mis padres me habían dicho, poco a poco levante la mirada solo para ver esos ojos acusadores y sin vida, en ese momento no lo pude soportar más y deje salir lágrimas de vergüenza.

¿Entonces, es así como te defiendes? Yo creí que por ser hijo de dos grandes héroes tendrías el valor de enfrentarme, pero solo veo un débil y patético potro intentando ser algo que no es – expreso Lionheart sínicamente sin dejar de verme mientras lloraba en el suelo.

Esas palabras me hirieron de tal manera que me forzaron a esconderme debajo de mis patas, él estaba siendo sincero, lo pude ver en sus ojos, pero porque tenía que ser tan déspota y humillarme de esta manera, pensé en salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero el miedo me controlaba por completo.

Como pude me levante y lo volví a mirarlo, me acerque a él y le dije mientras lloraba –es verdad, nací siendo un potro, pero nunca me sentí como uno.

No me importa lo que sientas, eres un chico y toda la magia de este mundo jamás van a cambiar eso, solo dime una cosa ¿Cómo es que tus padres pueden tener el descaro de llamarte hija? Deben de estar mal de la cabeza al tratarte como una chica.

En ese momento Otto deseaba parar con cada fibra de su corazón, pero su mente se apodero de su cuerpo, haciendo que dijera esas terribles cosas acerca de Diamond y su familia, el deseaba que algo sucediera para terminar con todo esto, afortunadamente sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, pero no como él quería.

Seed salto en dirección del pegaso, propinándole un fuerte golpe con sus patas traseras, lanzando a Otto varios metros para después estrellarse contra un árbol, él había escuchado todo y no iba a dejar que nadie lastimara a su mejor amiga.

Después de golpear a Lionheart se dirigió rápidamente a consolar a la joven alicornio, pero fue embestido por el pegaso quien se recuperó casi instantáneamente.

Pero mira quien tenemos aquí ¿creo que es tu amiguito verdad? dime una cosa Diamond ¿también le mentiste a él, no es así? – expreso Otto con desprecio mientras dibujaba una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Sí, soy su mejor amigo y no dejare que la lastimes de esa manera – dijo Seed enérgicamente mientras se levantaba.

Cuando me di cuenta de que Seed estaba lastimado lo protegí con el escudo sacro, no quería que pelearan y menos por mí, corrí y me puse en medio de los dos para evitar otro ataque te ambos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, leo arremetió contra Seed y yo estaba en su camino, así que recibí el impacto directamente en el rostro.

El golpe me lanzo varios metros asiendo que callera de espaldas en una roca, el dolor era insoportable al punto de dejarme inmóvil en el suelo, Seed se acercó rápidamente a ayudarme mientras que leo se quedaba petrificado por lo que había hecho.

Me levante con dificultad mientras sentía como la sangre recorría mi boca hasta mi pecho tiñéndolo de rojo por completo, Seed estaba muy asustado al verme en mi actual estado, el me pidió que nos retiráramos de ese lugar para que pudieran atender mis heridas, pero me negué rotundamente a dejar las cosas como están.

Reuní una gran cantidad de magia en mi cuerno he invoque el hechizo de curación que había utilizado con Otto en la mañana, en menos de un minuto había sanado todas mis heridas y limpiando la sangre que estaba todavía fresca en mi pelaje.

Volteé a ver a leo el cual estaba inmóvil con una expresión de arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero era demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas, el temor que sentía antes se había convertido en ira, una ira que jamás había sentido en toda mi vida,.

Me acerque al pegaso lentamente asiéndolo retroceder poco a poco, en mi cabeza solo tenía una idea, darle una lección que jamás olvidaría en su patética y miserable vida. Al estar frente a él lo mire con rencor mientras le decía las únicas palabras que pude pensar en ese momento.

Si tanto quieres que me porte como un potro, entonces pelearas conmigo, así que mejor prepárate a sufrir, y para que sea justa la contienda no usare mi magia ¿estás de acuerdo con los términos, Otto?

"en la mente del pegaso había un enfrentamiento entre su lógica y sus sentimientos, por un lado él quería ver de que era capaz Diamond al comportarse como un macho, pero por el otro quería detenerse puesto que aún lo veía como una yegua y no quería lastimarla, dejándolo confundido ante las palabras de este y asiendo que tomara la decisión equivocada"

Leo asintió levemente mientras tomaba una posición más ventajosa, yo no me quede atrás y opte por un ataque más cercano colocando mis alas en pose de vuelo, sabía que el intentaría ataques a distancia, así que mejor acortar el área de impacto lo más posible para minimizar daños.

Otto me sugirió que si no queríamos ser interrumpidos pusiera un escudo que abarcara un área lo bastante grande para nuestro duelo, en ese momento lo mire como diciendo "¡POR FAVOR! ¿ENSERIO?"

De inmediato y sin ningún esfuerzo coloque un domo de cincuenta metros de diámetro, lo cual creo que fue muy poco para el tipo de encuentro que se iba a suscitar.

Un inmensa calma se apodero del momento, mi corazón latía sin control y mis músculos se tensaron de tal manera que cualquier movimiento hacia resaltar mi físico.

Algo en mi interior me decía que esto acabaría mal para los dos, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gran Estruendo, cuando reaccione ya era demasiado tarde, leo me había atacado con ondas de choque producidas por sus alas.

Estas impactaron directamente en mi pecho arrojándome hacia mi propio escudo, por suerte hice este para absorber impactos lo cual redujo el daño considerablemente.

Me levante rápidamente y me dispuse a contra atacar, con todas mis fuerzas corrí directamente hacia leo extendiendo mis alas para propinar un certero ataque, él quiso lanzar otra onda de choque, pero fue en vano, yo le había alcanzado a golpear su cuello con el borde de mi ala haciendo que se quedara sin aire.

Después trate de golpearlo con mis cascos traseros, pero él me sujeto e la cola para luego arrojarme hacia un árbol, corrió hacia mí me propino un tremendo golpe en el estómago dejándome fuera de combate por unos segundos.

Me levante lentamente pero me ataco con ondas de choque a corta distancia, las cuales dejaron mi cuerpo lleno de heridas, pero eso no me iba a detener, así que reuní una gran cantidad de energía en mis alas y realice el ataque ms potente que mi madre me enseño, el temible filo tormenta, una gran ráfaga de viento que si se usa a pocos metros puede causar la muerte.

Leo recibió mi ataque por completo, haciendo que gritara de dolor y arrojándolo varios metros atrás, pero el daño que recibí cobro su recompensa asiéndome sangrar por cada una de mis heridas, dejándome muy débil como para realizar otro ataque de esa magnitud.

Respire profundamente tratando de calmarme y así detener las hemorragias, pero en ese momento un grito desgarrador me hiso perder la concentración, mire a mi alrededor para localizar el origen de este y descubrí que era mi madre quien miraba con horror lo que estaba pasando.

En ese momento e quede sin aliento al ver la cara de mi madre, la cual era de tristeza y temor, trate de hablar pero tenía un nudo en la garganta, lamentablemente me distraje lo suficiente para que leo me envistiera estrellándome en el campo de fuerza.

Deje salir un grito ahogado por el tremendo golpe propinado por leo, estaba llegando a mi limite, solo podía oír los sollozos de mi madre, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba empuje a Otto lo más lejos posible y lentamente empecé a bailar, esto le causo gracia a leo, pero su risa le duraría poco al recibir mi re implosión sísmica.

Algo que nunca debía de hacer es usar la técnica de mi padre, a menos que mi vida dependiera de ello, aunque en este momento la situación lo ameritaba, poco a poco empezó a temblar el suelo, lo cual significaba que ya estaba listo.

Antes de dar el último pasó logre ver a mi padre que tenía una mirada llena de orgullo, le sonreí mientras él me daba permiso asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, tome aire y en rápido movimiento golpee el suelo con mis cascos delanteros asiendo que la tierra explotara en frente de mí.

Lamentablemente no calcule las dimensiones de la explosión, haciendo que yo también fuera alcanzada por las miles de rocas disparadas en todas direcciones, mi madre grito aterrorizada al ver que todo dentro del domo era destruido por completo.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la nube de polvo se disipo, revelando nuestros cuerpos que yacían en el suelo. Los dos estábamos todavía consientes y gravemente lastimados, nos levantamos al mismo tiempo mientras nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, yo sonreí pensando que la victoria era mí, pero estaba equivocada, leo logro lanzar una última onda de choque con su ala derecha.

Todo empezó moverse más lento, podía escuchar a mi padre gritar desesperadamente que me moviera, mi madre llorando desconsoladamente, podía ver como el mortal ataque se acercaba cada vez más, todo mi cuerpo estaba sangrando, mi vista se nublaba, sabía que ese era mi fin, serré los ojos y suspire tranquilamente afrontando mi destino.

Después sentí como un objeto me empujaba con gran fuerza, después escuche un gran estruendo seguido de una fuerte ráfaga de viento, abrí los ojos para saber lo que estaba pasando y me sorprendí al ver a leo cubriéndome con su cuerpo, el escudo que había puesto se desintegro por completo y mis padres corrían hacia mí con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lentamente voltee a ver el rostro de leo, este estaba lleno de sangre y su ojo derecho tenía una enorme herida que lo atravesaba de lado a lado, el me miró fijamente por unos instantes, podía sentir su reparación cerca de mi boca, era cálida pero muy errática, en ese momento me preocupe por su estado, ya no me importaba lo que había dicho, solo pensaba en el daño que le había causado.

Leo ¿Por qué me salvaste si solo soy un potro mimado con gustos raros? – le pregunte casi sin aliento.

¿T…te digo la verdad? Cuando te conocí pensé que eras la alicornio m…más hermosa de todas – el respondió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Entonces ¿Por qué dijiste esas cosas horribles? ¿Por qué me heriste de esa manera? – le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Porque soy un idiota, me deje llevar por mis ideas cundo debí escuchar a mi corazón, pero ya es tarde para pedir disculpas, solo quiero que sepas que si salgo vivo de esta te prometo que jamás dejare que algo malo te pase, lo juro por Celestia y Luna.

Después de decir esto leo se desplomo encima de mí, él había perdido mucha sangre y yo estaba a punto de colapsar, en ese momento mi padre lo levanto y lo puso en su espalda mientras que mi madre me abrasaba con todas sus fuerzas, ella me miro con ternura y a su vez con tristeza, me levanto gentilmente depositándome en su lomo mientras que todo se oscurecía a mi alrededor.

* * *

**ok perdón por el pequeño retraso, estos últimos días an sido de locos, sinceramente quería extenderlo mas, pero me llevaría mas tiempo, subiré la segunda parte el próximo sábado sin falta.**

**si les gusto dejen sus reviews se los agradecerse mucho, siéntanse libres de comentar la que sea, menos cosas ofencibas XD.**

**sin mas que decir me despido.**

**Atte: Diamond Dancer**


End file.
